Share the nightmare with me
by glapot
Summary: Alice, adolescente impulsive et très peu sociable, est invitée à faire une "balade en bateau" par son ami Tony. C'est au court de cette croisière qu'un drame se produira et que la jeune fille découvrira l'existence d'une brèche spatio-temporelle qui aurait téléporté des créatures immondes vers son époque : les titans.
1. Look At The Boat

Il faisait beau. Très beau. Mais Alice, elle, ne souriait pas. Cet imbécile de Tony était censé venir ce midi et il doit bien être treize heures maintenant. Une promenade en bateau. C'est la proposition qu'il lui avait faite, et pour une fois, Alice n'était pas la seule à rougir. Un rencard proposé à la personne la plus chiante du monde par probablement la plus timide qui soit. C'était stupide. Et ça la fatiguait. Ouais, c'est ça : elle était tout simplement fatiguée. Fatiguée de sa vie banale, de déprimer comme l'idiote qu'elle était... De tout.

Enfin, presque tout.

"Alice!" Les grands yeux verts de cette dernière s'illuminaient.

"Hey, Alice ! je...hum...Dis...Ça va ?" dit-il, tout en reprenant son souffle.

"Bonjour, déjà ?" répondit-elle, soudainement énervée.

"Ah ouais, Salut !" Et il sourit. Encore une fois. Comme d'habitude. Tony a toujours été comme ça, ces yeux brillaient toujours pour rien. Ce qui irritait toujours la jeune fille encore plus qu'elle ne l'était habituellement. Alors pourquoi s'était-elle surprise à penser qu'il lui plaisait ? Ça devait bien faire dix ans qu'elle connaissait, et il lui a toujours sourit comme ça. Ce n'était pourtant pas son type. Il commençait à parler, tandis que la brune, plongée dans ses pensées, ne l'écoutait pas. Mais il souriait toujours, ce qui suffit à apaiser la colère d'Alice.

"Hé, tu m'écoutes ?" Son visage était proche. Trop proche. Et le fait que l'adolescente rougisse ne le fit pas reculer. Parce qu'il était idiot. Comme elle. _Ils étaient deux idiots._

"Je vois que ce que je te dis t'intéresse beaucoup." finit-il par dire, toujours pas décidé à prendre ses distances.

"T'es pas obligé de me raconter tout ce que ta petite sœur faisait ce matin."

"Je parlais de ma grand-mère. Elle est malade, tu sais. Vraiment."

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Tony souriait tristement. Et Alice ( qui d'ailleurs ne se savait pas compatissante ) lui mit une tape amicale dans le dos. Elle était peut-être impulsive, mais pas insensible. Ils finirent par se lever, car le bateau choisit ce moment pour se montrer. Ils montèrent donc. Sur le pont, Tony se tourna vers une personne, une femme qui devait avoir la quarantaine, qui lui adressa un sourire. Il lui donna des papiers et de l'argent, mais ils étaient trop loin pour que Alice puisse voir combien cette excursion en mer lui avait coûter. Il revint finalement vers elle et, quand ils se tournèrent vers la mer, ils restèrent bouche-bée. Appuyés sur la rambarde, aucun d'eux ne parlait, trop occupés à contempler le paysage que leur offrait cette 'promenade' qui, selon Alice, devait coûter cher à Tony. Mais bon, ils n'avaient que 15 ans, ils pouvaient bien se permettre ça.

"Combien ça coûte, cette balade en mer ?" dit-elle.

"Cher", répondit-il en riant doucement.

Et c'est là qu'elle eu l'idée. C'était le moment. Le moment de lui dire. Elle hésita un long moment. Depuis quelques temps, elle le fixait trop, en cours, pendant qu'ils mangeaient, tout le temps. Elle rougissait au moindre contact avec lui et dès qu'il lui souriait, elle sentait des papillons dans son ventre. Parce qu'il lui souriait tout le temps. Mais il ne souriait qu'à elle comme ça. Le bateau contournât doucement un rocher, un autre, puis encore un autre. L'air était frais mais l'été approchait, ça se sentait. Et l'été, elle voulait le passer avec cet idiot qui s'émerveillait pour rien. Et c'est ça qui l'incitait à se confesser. Alice finit donc par décider de se lancer, tout en regardant droit devant elle.

"Hum..." elle soupira. "Dis, Tony..." dit-elle sans quitter la mer des yeux.

Elle n'eu pas de réponse, mais elle sentait le regard de l'intéressé sur elle et prit ça comme un feu vert.

"En fait, je voudrais te dire que-"

Le bateau chavira brutalement. Beaucoup trop brutalement, tellement que la jeune brune se prit la rambarde de plein fouet, ce qui eu pour effet de rouvrir sa cicatrice au niveau du bras. Elle tomba sur le sol du pont et glissait en même temps que le bateau se penchait. Elle essayait de s'accrocher à n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'empêcher de finir sa route dans la mer. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas nager, à cause de sa phobie de l'eau. Elle réussit finalement à se relever et à marcher. Maladroitement, mais c'était déjà ça. Lorsque le navire se pencha encore, cette fois, beaucoup plus violemment, elle glissa par dessus la rambarde, et trop rapidement pour s'y accrocher. Alice tomba donc par dessus bord et, pendant que l'eau étouffait ses cris de détresse et de douleur, elle se débattait désespérément dans l'eau, jusqu'à que l'odeur du sang lui parvint. Elle pensa d'abord à sa cicatrice. Et puis _ça_ lui revint à l'esprit.

Tony lui revint à l'esprit.

En relevant la tête, affolée, elle resta bouche-bée. Incapable de comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi maintenant, quand elle allait faire sa déclaration ? Pourquoi s'était-elle blessée exactement au niveau de sa cicatrice ? Pourquoi le bateau avait-il tourné aussi brutalement ? Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il contre elle ? Pourquoi y'avait-il toujours quelque chose pour l'énerver ? Pour que Tony vienne la calmer ? Justement, en parlant de Tony.

_Pourquoi les cris de Tony se faisait-ils entendre de la bouche des cette... immonde chose ?_

Non.

_Eh bien, ça parait logique, non ?_

Non.

_Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il fait là-bas ? Qu'il explore ?_

Non. Elle devait rêver.

_Et les autres trucs géants qui se promènent autour, là, ils vont s'occuper de toi comme est entrain de faire celui qui bouffe Tony._

Non, non et non.

_Accepte la réalité, Alice._

"NON !"

Les jambes finirent par tomber, séparées du reste du corps. Le reste du corps, justement, cette horrible chose l'avala.

"Oh merde ! Tony ! Tony ! TONY !" Les larmes, l'émotion, tout ce que vous voulez, étouffa Alice. Elle tomba presque dans l'inconscience. C'était le néant. Elle coulait dans l'eau, incapable de se souvenir de quel jour, quelle heure il était. Ses poumons allaient exploser. Beaucoup trop de questions se posaient dans sa tête, et la surface de l'eau était déjà loin. Elle était morte. Et si elle ne l'était pas, elle voulait vraiment l'être.

Et puis, tout d'un coup, plus rien.

* * *

><p>"Alice, c'est ça ton nom ?"<p>

Le petit garçon se tenait juste devant elle. Brun, avec des tâches de rousseur. Il était mignon, malgré la morve qui lui coulait du nez, comme la pluspart des enfants de son âge.

"Ça se pourrait bien, petit enfant."

"M'appelles pas comme ça, on est dans la même classe ! Ça doit être pour ça que t'as pas d'amis. "

"La ferme, j'veux pas d'amis."

"Mais moi, si."

Alice releva la tête vers lui et lui jeta un regard glacial.

"J'm'appelle Tony."

Et il sourit. Encore une fois._ Comme d'habitude._

* * *

><p>"Kof ! Kof ! Keuh, kh, kof ..!" Alice recrachait tellement d'eau qu'elle aurait pu remplir une carafe. Elle mit plusieurs secondes pour se rendre compte qu'elle était en vie. Mais elle ne saurait dire si c'est vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Et puis, elle n'avait aucun idée de se quelle faisait ici. Où était-elle ? Et avec qui ?<p>

"Ah ! Elle s'est réveillée !"

_Hein ? De quoi ? Qui s'est réveillé ? Moi ?_

"Est-ce que ça va ?" Deux petits yeux bleus inquiets fixèrent la brune.

"Euh..Je..hum..Oui ?" Le sable se collait contre sa peau et le fait qu'elle soit trempée n'arrangeait en rien le problème. Elle releva la tête pour identifier les personnes présentent. Deux homme. Le premier, probablement celui qui venait de parler, la regardait toujours avec inquiétude. Le deuxième, qui était plus petit, avait l'air irrité. Ils étaient tous les deux vêtus de voiles verts qui couvraient un équipement plutôt curieux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. La jeune fille fixait le deuxième homme pour qu'on lui explique la situation. Et celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir compris.

"Une brèche. Une putain de brèche temporelle, d'après la cinglée à lunettes." Se contenta-t-il de lui dire, l'air encore plus agacé que jamais.

_C'est quoi son problème ? Et ces merdes géantes qui se promènent et bouffent les gens, là, c'est quoi ça ?_

Plus Alice se posait de questions, plus la colère montait en elle, et elle finit par éclater.

"He, il se passe quoi, là ? Vous êtes qui ? La police ? Les secours ? L'armée ? Ils sont où, vos flingues, vos bazookas, vos kalachnikovs, vos tanks et tout ça, là ? Vous arrivez trop tard, Tony est foutu, il est déjà mort, et il doit pas être le seul ! Ce truc géant, là, c'est quoi ? Et vous avez même pas d'armures ou de casques ! Où est où, là ? Au carnaval ? Vous-"

_Head-shot. C'est ce qu'elle aurait dit si ce n'était pas elle qui c'était reçut la mallette. Parce qu'on vient de lui balancer une putain de mallette à la gueule. Splendide._

"Ferme ta grande gueule ou je te remets à la flotte." _Hein ? Comment ?_ "Même si je doute que les titans veuillent de toi." Et toutes ces belles paroles furent accompagnées d'un magnifique 'tch'. _Les titans ? C'est l'un d'entre eux qui a bouffé Tony ?_ "Jim," reprit-il, " Occupe-toi de sa blessure. Quand je reviens, y'a intérêt à c'qu'elle soit plus là." Et il partit dans la direction opposée, sous le regard surpris d'Alice.

Il y eu un grand silence, seulement perturbé par le bruit des vagues. Elle finit donc par ouvrir la mallette. Dedans, il y avait des boîtes de conserves. Périmées, mais c'était comme même de la nourriture.

"Mange," dit enfin le dénommé 'Jim'.

La fierté de l'adolescente lui disait de ne rien faire, mais son estomac lui disait d'obéir. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

"Ce Tony, c'était quelqu'un de précieux pour toi ?"

Alice haussa un sourcil, tout en continuant de manger. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque la vision des jambes de Tony tombant d'entre les dents du 'titan' lui revint à l'esprit. Elle n'avait plus tellement faim à présent, juste l'envie de pleurer.

"Ouais. Vraiment. Cet idiot méritait pas de mourir." Elle souffla. "Pas comme ça." Elle sentait les larmes lui monter jusqu'aux yeux, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle était perdue, évidement, et ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait. Absolument rien. Il fallait éclaircir la situation.

"Vous êtes qui ?"

" L'armée des bataillons d'explorations. On doit s'occuper des titans. "

"Je comprends rien et j'ai vraiment du mal à croire ce que j'ai vu. C'est le bordel absolu, à vrai dire. Mais je m'estime en droit de savoir dans quelle merde, toi comme moi, on s'est fourrés. Donc, c'est quoi cette histoire de brèche ?"

"Moi, le caporal, et tous les autres, on vient d'une certaine époque. D'après Hanji-san, on a été téléportés à peu près 2000 ans plus tard. Grâce à la brèche. On a commencé à se dire que quelque chose allait pas quand les titans ont commencé à se diriger vers un endroit dans une forêt, comme s'il y avait un énorme groupe d'humains à cet endroit précis. Mais il n'y avait rien. Quand on se rapprochaient d'eux, ils ne s'occupaient pas de nous, mais d'une colline. Et il se trouve que dans cette colline se trouvait LA brèche temporelle en question qui relie notre époque à la votre." Il soupira. " Ils ont finit par l'atteindre, et voilà. Du coup, on a pris la décision de vous aider, mais ça nous a pris plusieurs mois pour obtenir la permission." Il soupira, encore. " Mais il y avait une condition : améliorer nos équipements tridimensionnels grâce aux progrès scientifiques que vous avez fait. Des questions ?"

_Les titans. La brèche. Les bataillons d'explotruc-machin. La dénommée Hanji-san. Les équipements tridi-vas-te-faire-putain-de-foutre. C'est le bordel. Mais il le fallait. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. N'importe-quoi. Peu importe que ce que Jim venait de lui dire soit vrai ou pas, Tony s'était fait bouffer. Il lui fallait... Un truc comme une vengeance. Oui. Pour ça, et pour toutes les fois où elle l'a envoyé balader, elle lui devait bien ça.  
><em>

"Ah..." Alice déglutit difficilement. "Dîtes..."

"Oui ?" Fit-il la fixant pour la énième fois.

"Je veux faire partie du bataillons machin-chose."


	2. This Is For Tony

Hé ouais, Eléa ! Tu l'attendais, bah tu l'as : **le deuxième chapitre**.

Bon, oui, il est pas très long, pardon... Je devrais poster le prochain dans une semaine à peu près.**  
><strong>

Voili, voilou.

* * *

><p>"Te fous pas de moi." Dit-elle.<p>

Ils étaient dans la forêt.

"Je t'assure." Répondit-il.

"_Te fous pas de moi !_" Hurla-t-elle, tout en rapprochant encore plus son revolver du visage de Jim. D'après lui, ils n'étaient pas loin de la brèche qui les avaient menés, lui et le reste du bataillon, 2000 ans plus tard. Les explorateurs avaient justement choisit cet endroit pour établir leur camps.

"Alice. Calme-toi." S'il lui demandait d'être aussi calme que lui, cela n'allait pas être possible. Ses doigts tremblaient sur la détente.

"Je ne m'approcherai pas de cette ordure, tu m'entends ?!" Cria-t-elle.

"Je t'entends. Mais je t'assure qu'il vient de notre époque et non pas de la tienne. Tu dois confondre. Il faut que tu lui obéisses si tu veux vraiment intégrer les bataillons d'explorations. Il est le chef de notre escouade. Ce sera difficile de pouvoir te faire passer pour un soldat, mais si tu en rajoutes, les chances de réussite du plan seront nulles. Denno-san vient de 850, d'accord ? Il doit juste ressembler à quelqu'un que tu connais." Et il mit une main amicale sur l'épaule de Alice.

Que celle-ci repoussa immédiatement.

"C'est pas possible de ressembler autant à quelqu'un comme ça. Surtout à ce salaud." Dit-elle sur un ton froid.

"Si, c'est possible. Tu veux que je te dises ?" il éleva la voix. " Tu ressembles vraiment beaucoup à quelqu'un que je connais, autant pour ton physique que pour ta personnalité impulsive. J'ai même cru halluciné, la première fois que je t'ai vu ouvrir les yeux. Et le caporal avait réagit exactement comme moi, donc je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Maintenant, calme-toi, et baisse moi ça, tu veux." Jim reprit enfin son souffle. Alice finit donc par baisser son arme. Mais elle continua.

"Son bras gauche."

"Quoi ?"

"Je t'obéis au doigt et à l'œil à condition que tu fais tout pour vérifier s'il a un tatouage au bras gauche." insista-t-elle.

"C'est quoi un-"

"C'est quelque chose que tu te dessines sur une partie du corps pour montrer ta virilité. Ou ton appartenance à un gang." expliqua-t-elle.

"C'est d'accord. Tu es contente, maintenant ?"

Elle se retourna sans un mot. Jim ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Ils étaient cachés derrière une tente. Une des tentes du camp. Celle-là, il l'avait installée avec l'aide de quelques amis, hier soir. S'il avait su que, presque vingt-quatre heures plus tard, il serait entrain d'aider une fille dont le sang chauffe trop rapidement à se faire passer pour l'une d'entre eux.

"File". Alice le regardait avec agacement. Jim ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait et s'apprêtait à lui faire savoir.

"La cape verte et tout le reste, là."

"Ah. Tiens." Et il lui tendit les vêtements qu'il avait volé dans la tente de Moblit, un ami à lui. Il était tombé bien bas pour voler. Surtout pour une fille aussi susceptible. Enfin, malgré cet énorme défaut, elle était utile. Très utile. Elle savait exactement comment améliorer l'équipement tridimensionnel ( dont elle avait tout de suite compris le mécanisme rien qu'en le regardant ) et pouvait rendre les lames des épées plus efficaces. Il nous la fallait. L'humanité en avait besoin.

"Hé." Jim releva la tête vers elle. " Tu comptes me regarder longtemps comme ça ou tu vas te retourner ?" lança-t-elle.

Il tourna brutalement la tête, sentant ses joues changer de température.

* * *

><p>"Bon" soupira-t-elle. "C'est pour quand ?"<p>

Ils étaient cachés dans les buissons, attendant que l'entrée de la tente où se trouvait tous les équipements tridimensionnels qui n'étaient pas utilisés soit libre. "Pas pour maintenant." Enfin, Jim était le seul à vouloir attendre.

Parce que, Alice, elle, venait de se lever.

"Qu'est-ce que tu-"

"YOLO." Dit-elle simplement.

"Hein ?"

"Rien, laisse tomber." Et elle s'avança vers les deux hommes qui gardaient l'endroit tant convoité.

"Reviens-là, idiote !" S'affola-t-il.

"Ils sont ivres, t'inquiète." lui répondit-elle.

Jim soupira encore une fois et s'avança vers la tente. Il hésita quelques secondes. Cette fille n'était vraiment pas normale. Elle était calme dans ce genre de moment, mais quand quelqu'un ressemble à une personne qu'elle n'aime pas, elle s'énervait et s'affolait. Il finit par rejoindre Alice. Ils entrèrent. Bonne nouvelle : les équipements étaient bien là.

Mauvaise nouvelle : Ils n'était pas seuls.

"Oh ? Pourquoi vous venez ici si tard ?" C'était une voie de femme. Jim tressaillit.

"H-H-Hanji-san ! Bonsoir !" Celle-ci ne fit pas attention à lui et se précipita vers Alice, tremblante d'excitation.

"Eren ?! Tu viens pour les experi...Oh." soupira-t-elle, déçue. "Hum...Qui es-tu ?" Deuxième mauvaise nouvelle : cette personne n'était pas ivre, contrairement aux apparences.

"Alice Köster. Je suis ici pour voler un équipement-"

"Mais, idiote, tu-" Coupa Jim.

"Et l'étudier pour pouvoir l'améliorer." La jeune fille fixait Hanji. Et elles restèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes, sans que personne n'ose bouger, à se regarder. Et puis, un rire s'éleva dans l'air. "Toi, tu perds pas ton temps."

"J'aime en gagner." répondit-elle d'une voix neutre. "Et j'ai besoin de vos compétences."

"On se connait ?"

"Je vous ai vu étudier tout à l'heure, pendant que je me changeai. Et vous chantiez aux toilettes ce que vous aviez trouvez sur les titans pendant une expédition il y a 20 ans, ensuite, vous commenciez à chantonner le fait que vos scelles étaient-"

"C'est bon, on va s'arrêter là, Alice, on a compris !" Intervint le pauvre garçon.

"Ah oui, je m'en souviens," s'exclama Hanji.

"De quoi ? Du fait que vos sce-"

"Alice !" Insista Jim.

* * *

><p>"Je crois que je peux vous aider, mais il faut que j'ai un certain grade pour pouvoir travailler avec vous, c'est ça ?" s'assura Alice.<p>

Ils étaient devant la tente où les soldats buvaient et mangeaient, faisant beaucoup de bruit.

"Tout à fait. Mon grade ou encore plus élevé. Comme le grade de Denno. On pourrait l'obliger à se soumettre et faire en sorte qu'Alice prenne les commandes. Sauf que..." Hanji se tourna vers elle. "Tu aurais des ennuis : il a beaucoup de pouvoir et pourrait faire de ta vie un enfer même si grâce à ça, tu sauvais l'humanité. Lui, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est un grade élevé, de l'argent, enfin, tu vois le genre."

"Peut-être que..." commença Jim.

"Qu'on pourrait le tuer ?" Continua Alice.

"Enfin, non, je veux dire, non, ce n'est pas bien ! C'est...Un humain..."

"Je ne saurais dire si c'est une bonne idée. Mais sacrifier la vie de quelqu'un, ce n'est jamais facile." Dit la plus âgée.

"Mais, on est censé tuer les titans, pas les humains..." précisa tristement Jim.

"C'est dans l'intérêt de l'humanité. Et il ne fait que profiter du pouvoir qu'il a sur son escouade tout en m'insultant moi et la mienne. Ce n'est pas un bon chef d'escouade. Alice sera plus douée en la matière. Et avec cette solution, elle ne sera pas trop embêtée. Mais elle va sûrement être amenée à se présenter au tribunal."

"C'est donc décidé ?" Demanda Alice.

"C'est toi qui choisi." souffla Hanji.

Elle hésita. Longuement. Très longuement. Elle prit finalement la parole.

"Le chef d'escouade Denno Je-ne-sais-pas-quoi vas crever par ma faute. Et je prendrai sa place." Elle déglutit difficilement puis partit en direction de la plus grande tente en sortant son revolver de la poche de son pantalon. Elle entra dans ce qui servait de salle à manger. Il y avait du monde. Elle leva son arme et visa sa cible. Tout le monde s'arrêta de manger et la fixa. Seule la silhouette imposante au fond de la tente continuait de rire. Denno. Il était ivre. Alice s'avança vers lui. Elle tremblait plus que jamais.

"Hé, poulette, jette ça, c'est pas un jouet." Il puait l'alcool.

_Il lui ressemble._

"T'entends c'que j'te dis, ma jolie ?"

_Il lui ressemble vraiment._

"Hey, j'te cause, gamine !"

_Il ressemble vraiment beaucoup à cette putain d'enflure._

"Dis, tu-"

"J'ai un flingue ! Un putain de flingue ! T'approche pas de moi !"

_Ouais. C'est ça. T'approches pas de moi. Comment t'as pu. Même Tony. _

"Calme toi cocotte, tu-"

"Ta gueule !"

_Même lui. Tu l'as pas épargné._

"Nan, mais, t'es pas bien, toi ! Tu veux que je-"

La détonation fut sourde. Assez pour qu'Alice se rende compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se précipita vers le corps qui venait de tomber lourdement contre le sol. Et elle chercha. Le tatouage. Le tatouage qui était sur le bras gauche. Enfin, qui était censé être sur le bras gauche.

Parce qu'il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien. Elle chercha sur l'autre bras, rien non plus.

Elle regarda plus haut. La balle avait atteinte la tempe gauche. Et c'était elle qui avait fait ça. C'était elle qui venait de tuer cet homme. Cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

_Mais qu'est ce que t'as foutu, Alice ?_

"Bravo." Dit simplement Hanji. Mais Alice n'entendait pas ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle n'entendait rien. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Elle avait confondu. Ce n'était pas lui. Si seulement Tony avait été là pour l'arrêter...

"_Elle est malade, tu sais. Vraiment._" lui disait Tony, dans un coin de sa tête.

_Tony. La grand-mère de Tony. Lui au moins, il pensait à sa famille. Et toi, Alice ? Ta famille ? Tes parents ?Tu t'en fiches, c'est ça ? Tu crèves un innocent et tu fous le bordel dans une autre époque au lieu de t'inquiéter pour ta famille. _

"Hum...Alice ?" s'inquiéta Jim.

"La ferme. J'vais bien. Je sais, j'l'ai tué. Je peux pas revenir en arrière. C'est pour ça qu'on a intérêt à pas se rater." Alice se releva et essuya le sang de ses mains sur son pull. Elle monta sur le cadavre de sa victime et proclama :

"Désormais, vous êtes sous mes ordres et ceux d'Hanji Zoe, ici présente, je remplace votre chef d'escouade sur lequel j'viens de tirer, et si quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord, qu'il le dise haut et fort !" Elle avait mal à la tête et respirait difficilement.

_Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?_

Elle descendit du corps et se dirigea vers la sortie de la tente. un "Alice !" se fit entendre de Jim que celle-ci ignora complètement. Elle marcha vers l'écurie, monta sur un cheval et avant de pouvoir partir, passa à coté d'Hanji. L'adolescente lui souffla rapidement :

"J'vais voir mes parents." Et fit avancer son destrier. Elle pu entendre un "Vas-y sans te faire bouffer !" derrière elle mais n'y prêta pas attention. Elle continua son chemin vers de grands arbres.

_Pour qui tu fais tout ça ?_

Elle fixa la pleine-lune et se dit qu'elle avait déjà fait ça, sur un cheval aussi. Mais elle n'était pas tout seule, cette fois là.

_C'est pour Tony._

Elle disparût entre les arbres de la gigantesque forêt.

* * *

><p>"Et donc ?" Il s'avança vers Jim, irrité. Les rayons du soleil commençaient à faire leur apparition.<p>

"Je suis vraiment désolé, elle était trop rapide, je n'ai pas pu la rattraper !"

"Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Elle a tiré juste devant toi et la binoclarde sans que vous ne fassiez rien d'après plusieurs témoins. Vous complotiez ensemble. Je vais envoyer mon escouade la rechercher et y'a intérêt à ce que tu viennes pas faire chier. Mais j'imagine que tu sais où elle est allée ? Puisque quatre-yeux veut rien dire, je te le demande à toi. On vas sûrement devoir l'execu-"

"Elle n'a pas fait ça que pour avoir un grade en plus." Intervint Hanji. "Elle a quelques problèmes psychologique, je crois. Jim m'a dit que Denno ressemblait beaucoup à quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup aimer. Et ce quelqu'un doit être à l'origine de ses problèmes mentaux. Je l'ai entendue chuchoter "Même Tony" avant de tirer. Elle ne devait pas être la seule victime de cette mystérieuse personne. Je pense qu'elle n'es pas totalement fautive."

"J'en ai rien à foutre, c'est pas moi qui décide. T'expliqueras tout ça au tribunal." Dit-il sèchement. Il s'apprêta à tourner les talons.

"Levi." Ce dernier se figea. "Elle n'est pas normale. Jim m'a raconté qu'elle avait eu une grosse blessure, au niveau du bras. Et tu l'as vue aussi. Mais quand elle a tiré, il n'y avait rien sur son bras. Une aussi grand blessure telle que Jim me l'a décrite ne s'évapore pas comme ça." Elle s'arrêta. Il y eu un long silence. Elle reprit. "Elle s'est régénérée. Comme un titan. Et si elle avait une arme à feu sur elle, c'est que tu ne l'avait pas bien fouillée. " Puis plus personne n'osait parler. Jusqu'à que Jim ne brise le silence.

"Serait-elle une changeuse de forme ?"

"Eh bien... On ne peut rien affirmer, pour l'instant." répondit-elle. Elle attendit une réaction de Levi. Celui-ci finit par bouger.

"Les gamins ont vraiment des problèmes, même 2000 ans plus tard." Et il repartit.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" demanda Jim.

"On commence les recherches." Elle s'attacha les cheveux et partit vers une tente, suivie de son subordonné.


	3. Let's Go To The Beach

Me revoilàààààà.

Manon, s'il te plaît, n'étrangle pas ta maîtresse, mais je sais absolument pas quelle chanson mettre en fond pour se chapitre (du nichoir, peut-être ? xd)

Sinon, le quatrième chapitre risque d'être posté dans pas très longtemps.

* * *

><p>Le silence régnait dans le bois. Tout les tentes étaient vides, sauf une : la tente où avait lieu le rassemblement. Cela faisait trois jours qu' Alice était partie.<p>

"Nous devons la capturer." Annonça Hanji à la foule de soldats.

" À quoi ressemble-t-elle ?" Demanda une jeune fille. Son supérieur pointa du doigt le garçon qui se tenait à ses côtés et lui fit signe de venir près d'elle. Il obéit et monta nerveusement sur l'estrade.

"Oh, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à la reconnaître, surtout toi, Mikasa." Elle prit le jeune homme par les épaules. "C'est son portrait craché."

Apparemment, vu la réaction des autres autour d'elle, l'adolescente ne fut pas la seule à être surprise. L'intéressé ne comprenait rien non plus. Mais comme Hanji n'avait pas l'air de vouloir expliquer quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un se sentit obligé de demander plus d'informations.

"Est-elle si dangereuse qu'on le dit ? Je veux dire, pour que ce soit si urgent..." Demanda timidement un jeune garçon au petit gabarit.

"Cela se pourrait bien, Armin. Mais nous ne savons pas grand chose sur elle."

Le reste du rassemblement fut assez ennuyeux pour qu'Hanji se mette à griffonner d'étranges dessins sur son carnet. Le sourire lui vint aux lèvres lorsque le fameux "Rompez" ce fit entendre par une voix rauque. Enfin ! Elle se leva soudainement et poussa presque les autres personnes pour pouvoir sortir. Elle récolta quelques "Hey, calme-toi Hanji" ( et un "Putain de binoclarde, regardes où tu vas !"), mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Le soleil l'aveugla lorsqu'elle balaya le bout de tissu qui servait de sortie d'un bras. Elle resta quelques secondes plantée devant la tente à admirer les nuages avant de se faire brutalement bousculée, ce qui la fit tomber par terre.

"Vous gênez le passage. " C'était le fils de Denno. Il avait clairement de la rancune contre elle. Quelqu'un lui avait donc dit ? Mais il n'était pas comme ça, d'habitude. Il était plus gentil, plus doux. La mort de son père l'avait changé ?

"Pas besoin d'utiliser la violence, tu aurais pus simplement me demander de me pousser."

"Et vous auriez simplement pu lui demander de ne pas tirer."

"Oh. Je suis donc la responsable de la mort de ton père ?"

"Mais oui, putain, vous aviez tout planifié avec elle !" Il commença à s'approcher d'elle, en colère, ce qui attira l'attention de quelques soldats.

"Je crois bien que tu n'a pas compris la situation. L'ennemi est puissant, il faut s'allier."

"Je ne m'allierai pas avec vous !" il la prit par le col.

"Arrête ça, Arnold !" intervint une jeune fille blonde.

"Comment t'as pu la regarder tirer sans rien faire ?!"

"Arnold !" Supplia-t-elle. Ce dernier dirigea son point vers la figure d'Hanji qui restait neutre. Et, avant qu'il n'atteigne le visage de son supérieur, son bras fut immobilisé par une forte poigne.

"L-Lâche-moi, Reiner !"

"Un soldat ne frappe pas son supérieur, qu'importe la situation."

"Elle l'a laissé tuer mon père !"

"Tu pense vraiment qu'elle pouvait l'arrêter ? Cette fille était la seule a avoir une arme dans la tente."

"Mais, je..." Arnold lâcha finalement Hanji qui se cogna le postérieur par terre.

"Merci, Reiner." Dit-elle en se frottant le bas du dos.

"Oh, de rien. Christa m'a prévenu." Et cette dernière adressa un sourire à son supérieur qu'elle lui rendit. Arnold regardait le sol, puis, dans un grognement, se dirigea vers son escouade. Hanji se leva et, en saluant ses deux subordonnés, partit vers sa tente.

Jim, après avoir observé la scène, fit de même. Il entra dans sa tente tout en prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur les couvertures des autres. Il s'installa sur la sienne. Il commençait à s'inquiéter pour Alice. Que faisait-elle ? Qui c'est, ce gars qui ressemblait à Denno-san ? Et qu'avait-il fait pour qu'elle le déteste tant, à elle et Tony ? Et puis, pourquoi ce "Même Tony", juste avant de tirer ? Elle n'était pas normale, mais, elle avait ses raisons pour agir ainsi, il en était sûr. Il entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient de la tente, puis une voix lui parvint quand la tente s'ouvrit et il agrandit ces yeux, choqué par le simple "Yo, Jim."

* * *

><p>Le soleil commençait à disparaître. Hanji s'installa sur la couverture qui lui servait de lit et prit un livre. Le même qu'elle lisait lorsqu'elle s'était endormie dans la tente des équipements de rechange. Ce jour-là, après avoir étudier un cas qu'elle avait rencontré lors d'une expédition ( et qu'elle avait chanter aux toilettes improvisées ) qui restait inexpliqué. L'équipement tridimensionnel d'un soldat c'était bloqué et avait commencé à chauffer. Il s'était cogné contre le tronc d'un arbre et avait perdu conscience. Et Hanji le connaissait, il n'avait jamais eu de chance dans la vie, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que cette vie malchanceuse s'était terminée comme la plupart des autres soldats du bataillon : un titan l'avait aperçut. Elle était donc arrivée à la conclusion que quelqu'un avait trafiqué son équipement et voulait comprendre comment cette personne avait fait pour que son ami ne s'en aperçoive pas. Son idée fut tout de suite de prendre un équipement autre que le sien et de tester différentes méthodes dessus pour trouver comment faire quelque chose d'aussi ingénieux. "Que la personne qui puisse trafiquer un truc aussi dur à comprendre vienne m'aider" avait-elle pensé, en rigolant. Et puis elle avait entendu du bruit. Ce n'était pas les deux gardes ivres. Parce qu'il y avait Jim. Et, un inconnu avec lui. Enfin, une inconnue. Et cette inconnue, c'était quelqu'un d'important. Oui.<p>

Mais beaucoup de questions lui vinrent à l'esprit en repensant à elle. Pourquoi avait-elle un revolver comme ceux qu'il y avait dans la tente ? Elle ne l'avait pas vue en prendre un. Elle l'avait donc quand Jim et Levi l'on découverte. Et quand ce dernier l'avait fouillée, il n'avait rien trouvé. Pourtant, rien ne lui échappait (surtout pas la saleté ). En tout cas, quelque chose clochait avec cette fille. D'un coup, la tente s'ouvrit, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

"Hanji-san !" Jim venait de la tirer de ses pensées, visiblement essoufflé.

"Qu'y a t-il ?" Répondit-elle, sans grand intérêt.

"Elle...Ah...Est revenue..."

"Hein ?"

"Ah...Alice..!"

* * *

><p>La nuit venait de tomber et le vacarme des cigales était presque insupportable.<p>

"Où est-ce qu'on doit la retrouver ?" Hanji prit un cheval et sauta dessus.

"Elle dit qu'il faut qu'on la retrouve à la plage !" Jim fit de même. Ils commencèrent à avancer.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'il n'y aura personne !" Ils foncèrent vers un petit chemin de pierre.

"Je vois. As-tu vérifier si on était suivis ?"

"O-Oui !"

Ils continuèrent leur chemin au galop en regardant de temps en temps derrière eux pour voir s'ils étaient bien seuls. Hanji vit une clairière. Elle y avança et son subordonné la suivit. Un peu plus loin, les arbres laissaient apercevoir des grains de sable qui luisaient sous la pleine lune. Ils sortirent de la forêt et s'avancèrent sur la plage. Jim sursauta quand un bruit se fit entendre derrière des rochers. Puis, une voix les interpella.

"Ah, vous êtes là. Ramenez-vous."

"Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous. Pourquoi tu te caches ?" Demanda Hanji.

"On sait jamais, vous avez peut-être suivis. Oh, et puis merde." Elle s'approcha d'eux, tout en relevant sa capuche verte. Son visage avait changé. Elle n'avait pas de blessures, mais son expression n'était pas la même. Elle fronçait les sourcils plus que jamais, on aurait dit qu'elle détestait le monde entier. Pourquoi ? Oh, ça, ce n'était pas une question très dure.

"T'as retrouvé tes parents, Alice ?" Cette dernière se tourna vers Hanji qui avait du mal à soutenir le regard vert.

"Ouais." Haine. Ça doit être le mot. La haine résidait dans les grands yeux d'Alice, qui avaient perdus toute l'innocence et la tristesse que l'on pouvait y voir il y a trois jours de cela. Elle avait presque le même regard que ceux qui revenait d'un expédition en dehors des murs. Presque.

"Enfin, c'qu'il en reste."

C'était compliqué de comprendre pourquoi Alice avait choisit cette façon de l'annoncer, mais le plus dur restait de ne pas baisser les yeux devant les deux grandes prunelles vertes. Seul le bruit des vagues se fit entendre pendant quelques minutes, lorsque Jim finit par prendre la parole

"Que leur est-il arrivé, exactement ?"

"La maison leur ai tombée dessus. Ils ont vraiment morfler, tu sais, y'a plein d'sang qui leur sortent du nez. J'en ai bien chié pour les sortir des décombres. Mais quand j'y suis miraculeusement arrivé, des titans ont sûrement du penser que c'était le meilleur moment pour m'emmerder. Et ils ont marché sur eux, comme si de rien était. Ces merdes qui courent comme des retardés se sont précipités sur moi." Elle soupira."Et quand j'ai utilisé mon équipement tridimensionnel, ce connard m'a atteint dans le dos. Et j'ai eu vraiment mal, mais maintenant, ça ne me fait plus rien. Mais je voudrais que vous vérifiez, Hanji." Elle commença à enlever sa cape en faisant signe à Jim de se retourner, mais Hanji l'arrêta.

"De une, je suis vraiment désolée pour tes parents, mais c'était de la pure folie d'aller là-bas tout seule. De deux, à partir de maintenant, tutoies-moi. Et de trois, Il n'y a plus rien dans ton dos."

Alice la regarda, surprise.

"Vous n'avez...Tu n'as pas encore regardé."

"Regarde au niveau de ta cicatrice. Jim ne t'a même pas soigné. Mais même quand c'est le cas, une personne normale qui se fait quelque chose d'aussi grave ne voit pas sa blessure disparaître si vite. Mais tu n'es pas normale."

Alice hésita, puis releva finalement sa manche gauche. Il y avait une grande blessure.

"Tu vois. J'ai toujours ma cicatrice."

"Alice, tu t'en étais aperçu toi aussi, que tu te régénérais. Tu t'es affolée et tu t'es faite une nouvelle cicatrice quand tu nous a entendu arriver. Tu voulais pas qu'on s'en rende compte. Et tu ne t'es pas blessée quand tu es allée retrouver tes parents, mais quand tu t'es battu contre le soldat qui était de surveillance ici, n'est-ce pas ? Le cadavre doit sûrement être derrière les rochers. J'ai tord ?"

"Hanji-san, comment pouvez-vous...?!"

"J'l'ai pas tué. J'l'ai juste attaché. Il m'avait vu me régénérée et m'a appelée...Hm, Evene...Essen ?...Ou Ellen ? 'Fin, j'sais plus. Ensuite, il m'a dit qu'j'avais pas l'droit d'être ici et que c'est pas ça qu'il voulait dire quand il disait 't'approche plus de...' Euh, de Misaki...ou Misaka...?"

"Mikasa." Corrigea simplement Hanji. Puis elle se retourna vers les grands rochers. "Hum. Jean était de surveillance, aujourd'hui ?"

Elle s'avança vers les pierres noires et disparût derrières une d'entre elles. Jim la suivit. Alice pouvait entendre des cris de soulagement de là où elle était. Ils devaient sûrement être poussés par le dénommé Jean. Puis il le vit courir jusqu'à elle puis se stoppa. Et d'un coup, il s'exclama :

"Oh putain ! T'es la... T'es la nana qu'on doit capturer."

"Charmant comme surnom", répondit-elle. Il se retourna vers Hanji qui était revenue.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ? Vous complotiez avec elle ?"

"Oui, c'est un peu ça." Elle avança un peu sans accrocher grande importance à Jean. "Alice, tu n'es pas la seule à pouvoir faire ça. Mais, tu ne nous a pas tout dit, n'est ce pas ? Tu devrais pouvoir faire quelque chose d'autre, non ?"

"Euh..Non, j'ai rien d'autre à dire. Je suis sûre d'avoir tout dit." La jeune fille ne mentait pas. Et Hanji l'avait bien vu. Elle restait perplexe.

"C'est pas normal."

"Depuis quelques jours, plus rien n'est normal, de toute façon."

"Alice, tu pourrais te mettre toute l'armée de 850 à dos ! En un seul faux pas !"

"Hanji-san, pourquoi complotez-vous avec elle ? Vous aviez dit que.." commença Jean.

"Elle nous sera utile. Tu l'a bien vue, toi aussi, quand elle se régénérait. Elle a les même pouvoirs qu'Eren."

"Mais merde, c'est qui ce Eren ?!" Finit par demander Alice, lorsqu'une voix derrière elle la fit sursauter.

"Un gosse qui, comme toi, fait vraiment chier." L'adolescente se retourna brutalement vers le petit homme à cheval.

"Levi !" S'écria Hanji, "Tu nous a suivis ?!" Jean et Jim firent nerveusement le salut militaire.

"Toi, tu tiens pas en place, mais les petites sorties la nuits avec juste une personne pour t'accompagner sur le terrain de jeux des titans, je me disais bien que c'était pas souvent que tu les faisaient."

"Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ? Me cogner, moi, Jim et Jean et capturer Alice ?"

"C'est ce que j'aurai aimer faire, mais je veux pas d'emmerdes avec Tania comme j'en ai eu avec l'autre qui suit toujours Eren. Donc, j'vais juste capturer la sale gosse." Et sans que cette dernière ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le dos froid d'une lame se retrouva subitement plaqué contre son cou. Puis Levi balança une corde à Jean. "Attaches-la, et fais-le bien."

* * *

><p>Hanji s'ennuyait. Elle s'amusait à bouger ses pieds affalés sur la table, dans la pièce éclairée par une torche uniquement.<p>

"Moblit, c'est pour quand, le tribunal ?"

"Demain, à 14 heures."

"Tsss."

Puis la porte claqua et fit sursauter le subordonné d'Hanji ( mais pas elle, qui avait l'habitude ) et un grognement se fit entendre.

"Dégage tes godasses de là, on bouffe là-dessus, putain !"

"Est-ce qu'elle a des chances de s'en sortir ?" Dit-elle, tout en prenant soin de rester immobile. "J'parle de son jugement."

"J'en sais que dalle, mais j'pense pas." Et il donna un coup de pied dans sa chaise, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire tomber de sa chaise. Moblit se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à se relever et elle se rassit en le remerciant. "On a du franchir la brèche à cause d'elle pour revenir en 850", lança sèchement Levi. "Espérons qu'elle fera pas trop chier." Puis un grand silence s'installa dans la salle.

"Elle peut le faire. Elle peut s'en tirer." Dit Hanji.

"Hm."

"Elle est forte, cette gamine, tu sais."

"Hm."

"T'es allé la voir ?"

"Hm."

"Elle dans quelle partie des cachots ?" Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller la voir, mais elle s'en fichait. Et Levi aussi.

"...Partie Ouest." Finit-il par dire. Hanji bondit de sa chaise à l'instant même où la phrase fut prononcée.

"Bonne nuit !" cria-t-elle avant de sortir en courant de la pièce.

"Bonne nuit, Hanji-san !"

* * *

><p><em>Alice, tu pourrais te mettre toute l'armée de 850 à dos ! En un seul faux pas ! <em>

Mais dans quelle merde s'était-elle mise ? Comment ça se faisait qu'elle pouvait se régénérer comme ça ? Et elle ne serait pas la seule ?

_Merde, merde, merde !_

Il faisait vraiment froid dans le cachot. Les draps aussi étaient froids. Il devait être très tard, mais elle n'avait absolument pas envie de dormir. La torche menaçait de s'éteindre et de laisser Alice dans le noir, seule avec ses pensées.

_Quelle cellule pourrie. On s'emmerde._

Elle entendit du bruit dans les escaliers et pria pour que ce soit quelqu'un qui lui rend visite et non pas un rat.

"Alice ? T'es où ?"

_Alleluja._

"C'est qui ?" C'était une question idiote, puisqu'elle le savait déjà, mais elle voulait vraiment parler à quelqu'un.

"C'est Hanji. J'aimerai te parler de quelque chose." Elle s'appuya contre les barreaux.

"Ah. Et de quoi ?"

"Hum. Tu sais, je voudrais parler de cet homme, là, avec le tatouage."

Alice n'avait finalement plus tout-à-fait envie de parler.

* * *

><p>Ouais, j'sais, la fin du chapitre est merdique, mais bon..<p>

Bon, on a pas beaucoup vu Armin :'(.

'Fin bon, ça va s'arranger dans l'prochain chapitre :D !


	4. Stand Up And Destroy Them

Bon, déjà, merci aux quelques personnes qui ont laissé des reviews. **Vava**, j'aime autant Hanji que toi, c'est pour ça qu'elle va beaucoup apparaître dans les chapitres à venir _:Ouaiiiis: _sinon, le chapitre 5 risque d'être pleins de révélations !

Eh bien, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>"Tss... Les gamins sont vraiment une peine dans l'cul..." Fit Levi. Moblit se leva nerveusement et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais celle-ci s'était ouverte avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que soit. Jim entra dans la pièce. Les deux soldats s'échangèrent un bref 'salut' et le blond quitta la pièce.<p>

"Hum... Savez-vous où se trouve Hanji-san ?"

"Hm. Aux cachots."

"Je vois..."

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient traversé la brèche spatio-temporelle. C'était une brèche qui reliait le monde de 850 à l'Allemagne d'aujourd'hui. Sauver les Hommes de 2000 ans plus tard n'était pas la seule raison de leur venue dans cette époque. Il fallait améliorer l'équipement tridimensionnel, bien évidemment, mais ils voulaient aussi comprendre pourquoi l'humanité de cette époque n'avait aucune connaissance des titans ? Ils les avaient oubliés ? Cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient vaincus leur ennemis ? Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qu'il ne savaient pas.

"Est-ce que Alice..."

"Ouais, elle dans l'cachot. Tss, elle peut se régénéré mais elle peut rien faire d'autre ?"

"Oui, on ne sait toujours pas ce qui la lie aux titans." Il s'assit sur la chaise où était installé Moblit il y a quelques instants.

"Ah."

"Hanji a dit qu'elle n'était peut-être pas liée aux titans. Mais à Eren."

"Comment ça ?" Levi se tourna vers lui.

"Elle a parlé de... _Réincarnation_."

"Hein ?"

"Ce...Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse !" Dit-il nerveusement.

"Tss. En parlant d'Hanji, qu'est-ce qu'elle est allée foutre aux cachots ?" Il se tourna encore une fois, mais cette fois vers la pendule. Elle affichait 23 heures et demi.

* * *

><p>"Boris. Il ressemble beaucoup à ce Denno, mais il est moins gros."<p>

"Tu n'es pas obligée de tout me raconter, mais il faut que tu me dises au moins pourquoi tu le déteste. Tu as quelques problèmes psychologiques à cause de ce Boris."

"J'ai quoi ...?"

"Alice, s'il te plait, fais ce que je te dis."

"...C'est mon grand frère."

"Ton grand frère ?"

"Il est complètement dingue."

"Ah bon..."

"Quand j'avais 7 ans, il en avait 16. Il a commencé frapper ma mère vers cette période. Il profitait des voyages d'affaires de mon père. Et quand il la frappait très fort, elle commençai à saigner, évidemment. Et ça le faisait rire. Ensuite, il s'est mit à me frapper moi. Et une fois, Tony était avec moi. depuis ce moment, il nous frappait tous les trois. Ma mère ne disait rien parce qu'elle avait peur. Quand mon père s'en ai aperçu, Boris a fugué et on l'a pas revu pendant trois ans.

"Je vois. Il est revenu ?"

"Quand j'avais 10 ans, j'avais l'habitude de me promener avec une barre en fer, pour montrer qu'il fallait pas m'embêter J'aimai bien ça, et Tony était toujours avec moi, on s'amusaient ensemble. Un jour, on est sortis de l'école et il s'est remontré. Il est arrivé comme si de rien était et dès qu'on l'a vu, on a foncé vers nos maisons, chacun de notre coté. Mon frère ne nous suivait pas, j'ai donc pensé qu'il s'en foutait. Et puis, le lendemain, Tony était bizarre. Il était..." Elle fit une pause. "Différent. Il ne m'écoutait presque plus quand je parlai. Il avait des cernes. J'ai mis trois mois à comprendre que le soir où mon frère était réapparut, Tony n'était pas rentré chez lui. Et cette fois-là, il s'est pas contenté de le frapper, il..." Elle s'arrêta.

"Tu avais compris ça toute seule ?" Demanda la plus âgée.

"Non, il a essayé de faire pareil avec moi."

"Mais tu es sa petite sœur !"

"J't'ai dit, il est dingue. Mais il a pas pu. J'ai pris un caillou par terre et j'lui ai balancé à la gueule. Il se l'ai reçu dans l'œil. Il a commencé à crier que j'était une sale petite merde et pleins d'autres trucs comme ça tout en se frottant les yeux. Et j'en ai profité. J'ai pris ma barre en fer et j'l'ai cogner aussi fort que j'ai pu. J'me suis arrêtée que quand il ne criait plus. En fait, il ne bougeait plus beaucoup. Et puis, j'ai fait comme lui. Quand j'ai vu le sang couler au niveau de sa tête, j'me suis mise à rigoler. Vraiment fort. J'était heureuse. Et après, l'idée m'est venue qu'il pourrait se venger, alors j'ai recommencé."

"Tu l'as..."

"Ouep. Quand je l'ai dit à Tony, il ne s'est pas enfui en courant et en criant que j'était folle comme ma mère l'aurait sûrement fait. Il m'a juste dit qu'il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait à ma place. Et depuis ce jour, je me suis mise à croire que plus rien ni personne ne pouvait nous séparer. C'est pour ça que maintenant...J'crois qu'j'ai pas envie d'le venger. En fait, j'm'en fous de c'qui va m'arriver, c'est le bordel et..." Hanji se leva et prit un couteau qu'elle sortit de sa poche. Puis elle fonça vers Alice avec son arme.

* * *

><p>"Christa !" Jim frappait contre la porte aussi fort qu'il pouvait.<p>

"Christa, ouvre la porte !"

"Jim, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" Moblit courait vers lui.

"J'ai entendu un grand bruit en passant devant la porte et quand j'ai toqué pour comprendre d'où ça venait, elle ne m'a pas répondu !"

"Attends, laisse-moi faire !" Moblit glissa une clef dans la serrure de la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et trouvèrent la jeune blonde à leur pied. Ils restèrent bouche-bée pendant quelques secondes avant que l'un d'eux ne se baisse.

"Elle dort ?!" Il vit un verre brisé à coté d'elle. "Elle a prit...Un somnifère ?"

"C'est pas vrai..."

"Quoi ?"

"Tania n'a donc aucune limite ?" Jim ouvrit de grands yeux et se releva devant Moblit.

"Qu'est ce que Tania viens faire là-dedans ?" Il avait l'air irrité. Puis, une voix les firent sursauter.

"Oui, c'est vrai ça. Qu'est ce que je viens faire là-dedans ?" Une jeune fille rousse se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Tania ?"

"Moblit, dégage de ma chambre."

"Mais Christa ne va pas bien !"

"Et alors ? T'as vu comment elle s'approche de Jim en ce moment ? C'est elle qui n'a aucune limite !"

"Et tu oses encore dire que tu n'y es pour rien après ça ?" Dit Jim, visiblement en colère.

"Et alors ? C'est bon, elle fait juste un somme, pas de quoi en faire un plat ! Elle aura retenu la leçon à son réveil."

"Tania, personne ne peut s'approcher de moi avec toi !"

"Si, mais faut prendre ses distances."

"Mon dieu, et après, Eren se plaint de Mikasa !" Fit Jim tout en soulevant Christa. Il la posa dans son lit et soupira. "Tu n'es pas possible..."

"Bon, demain on en aura finit avec cet histoire de nana-qu'il-faut-capturer-parce-qu'elle-est-super-dangereuse !"

"Comment ça 'finit avec cette histoire' ?" lança Jim, soudainement énervé.

"Bah, ils vont l'exécuter et puis basta."

"Non."

"Non quoi ?" Soupira Tania.

"Alice ne se fera pas exécuter. Elle ne va pas se laisser faire. Elle avait dit qu'elle..." Il soupira encore une fois puis se tourna vers la porte.

"Qu'elle avait des merdes géantes à détruire avant ça." Et il partit de la chambre, suivit de Moblit sous le regard surpris de son amie.

* * *

><p>"Pourquoi as-tu évité mon coup ?" Demanda Hanji, debout près du lit.<p>

"Mais t'es folle, putain ! Ça t'arrive souvent de foncer sur les gens avec un couteau, comme ça ?!" La jeune fille se laissa tomber contre le mur.

"Tu as dit que tu te fichais de ce qui allait t'arriver."

"Mais...Tu...Tu avais prévu que je dise ça...C'est dégueulasse..."

"Dis-moi Alice, pourquoi tu voulais absolument rejoindre les bataillons ?"

"Bah, je...Tony, il..." La voix d'Alice était presque inaudible.

"Tony t'as rien demandé, que je sache. Il est mort."

"Bah, justement...Je..."

"Alice, c'est pas le moment de faire ta crise d'adolescence ou ta gamine dépressive ! Demain, une des personnes les plus importantes de notre gouvernement va devoir décider si tu es vraiment bénéfique pour l'humanité !"

"Je sais..."

"Alice" Hanji s'était calmée. "Lève-toi..."

"Je...Je sais..."

"Et détruis les."

_Ouais, c'est ça. Les détruire._

"Les titans."

_Ces merdes géantes qui bouffent des gens, là._

"Faut les détruire."

_ Détruis-les. Écrase-les. Pulvérise-les. Fais-leur subir ce qu'ils ont fait subir à Tony. Venge-le._

_Et fais-le bien._

* * *

><p>"Armin, ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on attend dans les tribunes."<p>

"Je sais."

"Le commandant suprême est déjà là."

"Oui, je sais."

"Qu'est ce qu'elle fiche ?"

"Je...Je sais pas, Eren..." Il mentait, c'était évident.

"Pourquoi doit-il revenir dans cet endroit ? Pour se faire taper par ce nain encore une fois ?" Demanda Mikasa.

"Ouais, pourquoi vous vouliez que j'assiste à ce tribunal s'il n'y a personne ?"

"Vous ?"

"Hanji aussi est venue pour me demander d'y aller."

"Et alors ? C'est bien, non ? Elle est occupée par autre chose que les expériences !" Fit Armin en souriant, essayant d'être convaincant. Eren ne dit plus rien. De toute façon, il était trop fatigué pour s'énerver. Surtout contre Armin, c'était peine perdue. Tout le monde attendait dans l'immense salle. Des chuchotements se faisaient entendre et quand le "Silence !" se fit entendre, il n'y eu plus aucun bruit. Les énormes portes s'ouvrirent en grinçant. Tout le public était attentif, désireux de savoir à quoi allait ressembler la "Nana-qu'on-devait-capturer-parce-qu'elle-est-super-dangereuse". Quelqu'un sortit de l'encadrement des deux portes imposantes. Tout le monde se pencha pour voir l'accusée. Mais un soldat fit son apparition à la place. Armin et son meilleure ami purent reconnaître Jim. Il s'avança dans le tribunal, plus nerveux que jamais et finit par prendre la parole. Il avait l'air bouleversé.

"Commandant Suprême, puissiez-vous nous excuser. Un problème est survenu. L'accusée Alice Diane Suzann Köster ne pourra pas se faire juger."

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Elle..." Il avait l'air très inquiet. " Elle a été poignardée et s'est faite transférée d'urgence aux soins intensifs."

Un cri de surprise retenti. Puis un brouhaha s'installa dans les tribunes.

"C'est pas vrai..." Fit Armin. Il savait clairement quelque chose.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Je...Je pense que je sais qui a fait ça..." Mikasa et Eren se retournèrent subitement vers le jeune garçon blond.

"Comment ça ?" Demanda son meilleur ami.

"Eh bien, hier, quelqu'un...Est venu me demander où se trouvait les cachots et m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire, mais je ne... Je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi ! C'est grave ! Je ne sais pas vraiment...ce qui lui ai passé par la tête au moment où elle..."

"Qui t'as demandé ça ?" Demanda Mikasa.

"C'est... Tania."

* * *

><p>C'est donc la fin de ce (court) chapitre ! Ouais, le suspense est au rendez-vous.<p>

Comme mon emploi du temps est pas trop mal, je risque de poster le prochain chapitre dans pas longtemps.


	5. At The Court

PARDOONN mais j'ai eu des gros problèmes avec l'ordi, c'est pour ça que ce chapitre a mit beauccooouuup de temps à sortir ( et aussi parce qu'il est long )...Mais je vais me rattraper, bien sûr. Pour le nom de chapitre, j'ai hésité entre celui qu'il porte actuellement et un autre qui était bien dégueu, mais ça spoilait un peu, du coup j'ai choisis ça. Ce chapitre là va être très long pour compenser tous les autres d'avant qui étaient plutôt courts (surtout le quatrième) et grâce au 'discours' d'Alice, mon estime pour le protagoniste de ma propre fic a augmentée. Bon, c'est peut-être pas une surprise mais le langage sera évidemment vulgaire, mais cette fois encore plus que d'habitude. Sinon, une certaine personne m'a dit qu'il faudrait que je conseille des musiques de fonds pour mes chapitres, cette même personne qui met du yaoi a fond pendant que je lis un manga triste et qui va se reconnaître. Donc, je dirais que vous mettez c'que vous voulez, et puis quand la personne tant attendue va arriver au tribunal, j'pense que **Sinéad** de **Within Temptation** serait pas maaalll.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Jim se trouvait devant un grand bâtiment fait de pierres. Il montait lentement les escaliers et s'arrêta devant les grandes portes en bois. Il voulait vraiment savoir si Alice avait des chances de s'en tirer, mais voulait aussi oublier ce qu'il avait vu en rentrant dans le cachot où elle était enfermée. Malheureusement, Jim s'en rappelait très bien. Au moment où Hanji avait ouvert la cellule, il était aussi avec Moblit et deux ou trois gardes. Quand ils sont entrés, ils ont découverts la pauvre jeune fille agonisant dans son sang sur les draps de son lit. C'était affreux. Elle ne faisait pratiquement aucun bruit et n'était plus tellement consciente, juste pratiquement morte. Celui qui avait fait ça ne devait avoir aucune pitié. On lui avait coupé les cheveux. Avant, ils dépassaient de peu ses épaules, mais maintenant, ils frôlaient à peine sa nuque. Elle avait la tête penchée et le sang coulaient de son nez et coagulait dans sa bouche. Mais le plus horrible, c'était comme même ses yeux. Ils étaient grands ouverts comme ceux d'un mort et fixaient le plafond. Alice avait eu beaucoup de chance qu'ils l'ai découverte maintenant : si ça avait été plus tard, elle serait probablement morte. Jim déglutit à cette pensée. Il hésitait encore, puis finalement, fit un pas de plus.<p>

_Qui peut faire une chose pareille ? Le cachot était verrouillé, en plus... L'agresseur d'Alice avait donc la clef. Mais, pourquoi avoir essayer de la tuer ?_

"Elle peut s'en tirer, tu sais." Hanji le tira de ses pensée. Elle était juste derrière lui.

"Ha-Hanji-san !" il se retourna vers elle et fit le salut militaire.

"Tu repars où tu vas la voir, là ?" Elle le dépassa et ouvrit les portes.

"Euh...je...n'y suis pas encore allé..."

"Moi, j'y vais. Tu veux y aller aussi ?"

Jim ne répondait pas. Il ne savait pas. C'était lâche de sa part mais il avait peur. Alice avait-elle vraiment des chances de s'en tirer ?

"Allons-y," Dit-elle finalement en le poussant dans le bâtiment. Ils traversèrent le hall d'entrée et prirent les escaliers. L'étage supérieur sentait mauvais la fumée. L'odeur s'accentua lorsqu'un médecin arriva vers eux. Un homme plutôt grand et mal rasé qui avait entre les lèvres quelque chose comme... Jim ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, juste que l'odeur venait de ça. Le docteur lui jeta un regard singulier et se tourna vers Hanji.

"Ah. T'es là. J'peux te dire qu'elle a bien morflé, celui qui lui a fait ça s'est pas retenu. Sa blessure se referme vite. On dirait qu'elle s'évapore." lui dit-il.

"Il n'y a pas le droit de fumer dans l'hôpital. Jète-moi ça."

"J'sais, mais j'pense que j'ai l'droit de m'prendre au moins une clope par jour pour tout le boulot que j'ai."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, une clope ?" demanda Jim à son supérieur.

"C'est une cochonnerie du XXIème siècle."

"C'est une vraie saloperie," rectifia le médecin.

"Edgar, on peut aller voir Alice ?"

"Oh, mais bien sûr." Il lui sourit et fit une courbette en indiquant une porte fermée puis se retourna vers Jim. "Il vient aussi ?"

"Mais oui, il va venir." Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Jim et son supérieur entrèrent dans la chambre. Il y avait une petite table sur laquelle était posés beaucoup d'objets comme des bandages. Une horloge qui était accrochée au mur indiquait 16 heures et quelques. Le lit se trouvait au fond de la chambre, à coté d'une petite fenêtre qui donnait vue sur un ciel gris et remplit de nuages sombres. La pluie menaçait. Hanji s'approcha du lit et ne dit rien. Son subordonné hésitait à la suivre jusqu'à qu'elle lui dise de venir et il obéit. Il s'attendait à une Alice toute ensanglantée, avec ses énormes yeux grand ouvert pareils à ceux d'un mort. Mais ce qu'il vit fut bien autre chose. Les yeux d'Alice était fermés. Elle dormait paisiblement. Non, elle était dans le coma. De la fumée s'échappait de sa poitrine, où elle s'était faite poignardée quelques heures plus tôt. C'était vraiment étrange, mais au fond, il était rassuré.

"Elle se régénère."

Hanji avait parlé sans pour autant détacher ses yeux du visage endormit. Le docteur ferma la porte derrière lui et jeta sa cigarette comme son amie lui avait demandé avant de l'écraser. Il marchait dans la pièce d'une lenteur presque inhumaine et regardait le plafond. Puis il posa son regard sur Alice. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers elle. Il chuchotait quelque chose au chef d'escouade. Cette dernière lui répondait tout aussi discrètement. Apparemment, Jim n'était pas en droit de connaître le sujet de leur discussion. L'adolescent soupira et regarda l'occupante du petit lit. Elle respirait fort et transpirait. Malgré son pouvoir, elle souffrait, c'était évident. Mais visiblement pas assez pour se réveiller. _Quand elle se lèvera, elle sera sûrement incendiée de question, _pensa son ami. Même lui voulait lui en poser.

_Avait-elle vue le visage de son agresseur ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'on la poignarde ? S'était-elle faite poignardée pendant son sommeil ? Savait-elle pourquoi..._Jim arrêta de se questionner lui même. Ça ne servait à rien de penser à ça maintenant. Il se mit à écouter la respiration irrégulière d'Alice en contemplant les grandes cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux, puis se tourna vers la fenêtre. Quelques gouttes commençaient à se faire entendre. Il se retourna de nouveau vers son amie dont il venait de voir le sourcil gauche frémir. _Hein ?_ Cette fois, c'était sa lèvre inférieur qui avait bougé. Ça_ veut dire qu'elle va se réveiller ? _

"Hanji-san, je crois qu'elle..." Cette dernière se retourna tout de suite vers le lit. Les deux grands yeux de la jeune file s'ouvraient doucement. Pendant quelques secondes, Alice resta immobile puis s'étira en faisant une grimace à cause de la douleur. Elle se redressait avec difficulté et porta sa main à l'endroit où des bandages recouvraient sa blessure. Elle leva enfin la tête pour tenter de reconnaître les personnes présentent dans la pièce, l'air hagard.

"Wow." Fit Edgar. "Elle s'est faite poignardée il y a peine quelques heures et se réveille comme si elle venait de faire un petit somme."

"Dort," fit Hanji. Alice ne semblait pas comprendre. Son supérieur s'approcha d'elle et l'allongea en lui fermant les yeux. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant d'avoir la confirmation que l'adolescente s'était bien rendormie. Elle fit face au docteur et à son subordonné.

"Pour le moment, pas de tribunal pour Alice Köster"

* * *

><p>Deux jours pluvieux s'étaient passés depuis la nouvelle de l'agression d'Alice, qui s'était répandue très vite. Tout le monde en parlait dans les couloirs. Tout le monde, surtout deux personnes.<p>

"J'ai rien fait." Elle regardait Mikasa, visiblemment boulversée.

"Inutile de nier, on a un témoin. Tu te rends compte ? À cause de toi, le tribunal n'aura pas lieu." répondit cette dernière sur un ton irrité.

"J'AI RIEN FAIT !" Cria-t-elle avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide dans le couloir. _Il est où, l'autre cafteur, là ?!_ pensa-t-elle avant de percuter quelqu'un. "Hé mais regarde où tu vas, tu...Oh. Toi." Armin tressaillit et recula d'un pas.

"Ah, euh...Je..." elle le prit par le col.

"Alors comme ça, me dénonces à tout le monde, sale petite balance ?"

"T-Tania, c'est grave, je...Je pouvais pas le garde pour moi ! Imagine la réaction de Jim s'il..." Elle le lâcha subitement.

"Ah ?" Ils restèrent plantés l'un devant l'autre pendant quelques minutes. Puis le jeune garçon ouvrit de grands yeux hagards.

"N...Non...Tu étais où, cette nuit...? Je t'en prie, Tania, dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi qui..."

"Evidemment que non !" Elle fit une pause. "Bon, d'accord, je suis allée aux cachots cette nuit, mais...J'voulais juste voir à quoi elle ressemblait !"

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé...?"

"Elle m'a demandé de partir sinon j'allais me faire engueuler...Et de lui donner mon couteau..." Armin resta bouche-bée. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait croire Tania ou pas, mais si ce qu'elle disait était vrai, alors cette fille se serait...Poignardée elle même ? Pourquoi faire ? Il s'apprêta à demander quelque chose lorsqu'un soldat s'approcha d'eux.

"Hey, qu'est ce que vous fichez ? Ca fait dix minutes que nos supérieurs nous crient qu'on doit se retrouver au tribunal !" Les deux adolescents se retournèrent vers lui.

"Mais, la fille, elle est..." Commença le jeune blond.

"Elle est prête, à ce qu'il parait."

* * *

><p>"Alice Köster, c'est ça ? Elle vient d'Allemagne ? Il parait que c'est comme ça que le royaume va s'appeler plus tard..." Un brouhaha s'était installé depuis quelques minutes dans les tribunes. "Elle s'était pas faite poignardée ? Pourquoi elle peut venir, finalement ?" Les soldats devant le public réclamaient le silence, en vain. Les murmures s'arrêtèrent lorsque les immenses portes du tribunal s'ouvrèrent. On fit entrer une jeune fille et tout le monde se mit à l'examiner. Elle avait l'air d'aller parfaitement bien. Un peu trop bien, même. On aurait dit qu'elle se fichait de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. On la poussa plusieurs fois pour qu'elle se retrouve attachée à une chaise en métal. Pendant quelques minutes, des chuchotements se firent entendre jusqu'à que le fameux commandant suprême, Daris Zackley, fasse également son entrée sous les regards curieux du public qui reporta tout de suite après son attention sur l'accusée. Le commandant des quatre corps d'armée s'installa lourdement sur une chaise et posa des documents devant lui. Il regarda autour de lui puis prit la parole. <em><strong>(<strong>Petite incruste : c'est ici que je conseille de mettre du **Within Temptation** **)**_

"Alice Diane Suzann Köster, accusée du meurtre de Denno Gall et, si cela est justifié, de se rebeller contre l'humanité. Es-tu prête à recevoir ton jugement ?"

"Oui."

Elle regardait la pluie qui frappait de plus en plus fort contre les vitres. Jim se trouvait au premier rang des tribunes. Tout comme les autres spectateurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Alice était aussi nonchalante lors de son propre jugement. _Peut-être qu'Hanji sait pourquoi. Où es-t-elle, au fait ? _Il tourna la tête et la chercha mais elle restait introuvable. Il reporta son attention vers son amie et se rendit compte qu'un homme se tenait debout près d'elle. _Qui est-ce ?_

"Quelles sont les propositions des corps d'armée ?" Demanda Zackley. Un homme s'éclaircit la gorge et s'avança dans les tribunes. C'était Nile Dawk.

"Nous, les brigades spéciales," Commença-t-il, "Proposons que l'on enferme Alice au cachot et que l'on étudie son corps." À cet instant, Jim cru entendre Alice pousser un petit cri de dégout avant de rire doucement, comme pour se moquer du chef de la Police Militaire.

"Si l'accusée devient agressive, nous pourront sûrement la maitriser," Continua Nile. "Nous pouvons employer plusieurs méthodes pour qu'elle nous dise ce qu'elle sait, qu'elles soient physiques ou psychologiques. Si, au contraire, elle est considérée comme inoffensive, nous la laisserons purger sa peine au cachot pour avoir assassiné Denno Gall et tenter de contrôler son escouade. L'accusée s'est régénérée beaucoup plus vite que le changeur de forme Eren Jaeger, mais ne peut pas se transformer en titan. Nous pensons donc qu'elle est plus dangereuse, mais qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'être confiée aux bataillons d'exploration. Si elle ne peut pas se transformer, il est inutile de la mettre sous la surveillance de Levi ou d'autres soldats. Le plus sage serait de l'exécuter si elle devient trop agressive."

Le commandant des brigades spéciales n'u pas le temps de souffler après son discours.

"Objection !" Fit l'homme près d'Alice. _C'était donc son avocat,_ pensa Jim. "Elle a le droit à un avocat ? Mais pourquoi elle reste nonchalante comme ça ? Serait-elle encore dans les vapes à cause de son accident...?" Dit-il tout bas._  
><em>

"Hm...Objection accordée."

"Ma cliente n'a pas tué cet homme pour rien. Ce Denno était nuisible... Il ne contribuait en rien à l'évolution de l'humanité !"

Des cris de stupeur se firent entendre partout dans le public. Certaines personnes commençaient à lancer des insultes à l'attention de l'avocat d'Alice, indignées.

"Donne-moi une preuve de ce que tu affirmes." Dit le commandant des quatre corps d'armée.

"Il vendait les équipement des morts à certaines personnes des brigades spéciales qui elles-mêmes les revendaient plus chère encore, d'après sa femme qui était visiblement trop triste et perdue pour garder le secret. Plusieurs soldats de son escouade nous ont confié qu'il s'était arrangé pour qu'ils meurent à sa place, pendant des embuscades ou la dernière expédition en dehors des murs. De plus, ma cliente s'est faite poignardée il y a deux jours et aurait pu en mourir si elle n'avait pas été retrouvée avant, mais on pense encore qu'elle représente un grand risque ? C'est absurde." L'homme s'arrêta de parler, attendant la réaction du chef de la Police Militaire. Alice continuait de fixer la pluie qui se faisait de plus en plus forte, rêveuse. Zackley ajusta ses lunettes avant de prendre la parole.

"Hm. Je vois. Quelle est la proposition des bataillons d'exploration ?"

"Nous, les bataillons d'explorations," commença à son tour Erwin Smith, "Pensons qu'il est préférable que notre consoeur Hanji Zoe s'occupe du cas D'Alice Köster. Nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs de savoir si elle peu se transformer ou pas, mais ce qui est pratiquement certain, c'est que si c'est le cas, elle serait plus performante qu'Eren. C'est justement pour cela que l'on veut la garder sous surveillance : Nous ne savons pas grand-chose sur elle, pour l'instant, mais elle nous sera utile, pas seulement grâce à son pouvoir de régénération, mais aussi parce qu'elle connait beaucoup de choses sur le monde de 2000 ans plus tard qui nous est encore inconnu. Elle sait comment améliorer l'équipement tridimensionnel, d'après Hanji." Il finit de parler et jeta un coup d'oeil à Alice. Elle n'avait pas l'air de s'intéressé à son propre jugement. Armin qui venait d'arriver, s'installa à coté de Jim, accompagné de Tania.

"Si elle peut se changer en titan, elle sera trop dangereuse !" s'écria un homme dans le public. "Un gosse-titan nous suffit largement !" dit un autre. Un brouhaha s'installa encore dans les tribunes. Certains étaient pour les bataillons, d'autres au contraire pensaient qu'exécuter l'adolescente serait la meilleure chose à faire.

"Regardez, elle se fiche complètement de ce qui se passe ici !" Fit une femme qui devait avoir la quarantaine en la pointant du doigt. L'expression d'Alice s'assombrit d'un coup.

"Silence !" Gronda Zackley. "Alice, peux-tu te transformer en titan ?"

"Beh, j'pense pas." Dit-elle.

Plusieurs personnes s'indignèrent. "Comment peut-elle lui parler comme ça ?"par ci, "Quelle impolie !"par là. Les murmures s'arrêtèrent enfin quand les soldats devant le tribunal demandèrent au public de se taire. Le commandant suprême s'apprêta à questionner Alice une nouvelle fois lorsqu'un marchand le devança.

"Il parait qu'elle a des problèmes mentaux ! Elle est complétement frappée ! Pourquoi devrait-on lui faire confiance ?! Elle..."

"Parce que j'mouille pas mon froc pour d'la merde." Coupa Alice. Ses sourcils étaient plus froncés que jamais et, d'après Jim, son expression était presque pareille que l'autre fois, à la plage. Sauf que cette fois, le mot haine n'était pas suffisant pour la décrire. Tout les spectateurs étaient stupéfaits. "T'as vu la gueule que fait un titan avant de te bouffer, toi ou un pote ? Non, j'parie que tu l'a jamais vue. Et bah j'vais t'dire, moi : Sa tête change absolument pas, il a la même que quand il t'a pas encore vu. Un titan, sa bouffe des gens sans aucun regrets. Peut-être qu'ils sont cruels, ou simplement retardés, on sait pas. C'est pour ça que moi, je dis que t'as pas forcément à m'faire confiance. J'veux pas de ta confiance, mais celle de ceux qui ont vus les titans, qui les ont vus bouffé des gens, des potes, des parents, des gosses."

Un éclair qui venait de surgir l'interrompit. Elle souffla puis reprit.

"J'ai le même but qu'eux. Moi, j'veux que ce soit à nous de bouffer du titan. Je viens peut-être pas de la même époque, mais je peux justement aider à améliorer les équipements tridimensionnels, pour venger un être chère, comme la plupart des soldats qui font partie des bataillons d'explorations. Et je veux pas qu'on m'empêche d'accomplir mon but juste parce que des peureux ont peur d'une fille qui fait un peu de fumée quand elle est blessée. Ça peut paraître dégueu, mais je me suis toujours demandé depuis que les titans sont arrivés dans mon époque : "Quel goût a la chair de titans ?" Oui, je recracherai tout de suite après, peut-être que je vais me bruler, mais au moins je saurais ! Ce sera comme une revanche, une revanche sur de grandes merdes ambulantes !" L'orage gronda au même moment ou Alice eu finit sa phrase. Il n'y eu plus aucun bruit, à part la pluie qui tambourinait les vitres du tribunal. Zackley restait neutre, ajustant une nouvelle fois ses lunettes.

"Ces arguments ne sont pas suffisants," Finit-il par dire. "J'ai pris ma décision, Alice Köster est confiée au brigades spéciales." Il leva son marteau.

"Merde..." souffla Alice. Mais le marteau n'eu pas le temps de le taper contre le bois sur lequel il aurait du atterrir : Les grandes portes du tribunal claquèrent dans un bruit assourdissant contre les murs puis se refermèrent avec la même violence pour faire entrer quelqu'un. Les spectateurs qui s'étaient bouchés les oreilles furent bouche-bée.

_**(**Pour cette entrée wtf (ou épique, c'est vous qui choisissez), je dis que **Faster **ferait l'affaire**,** toujours du même groupe !**)**_

"Pardonnez mon intrusion tardive," Dit Hanji en s'avançant dans le tribunal, "Mais j'avais à faire."

"Hanji !" Fit Alice en se retournant, comme si un ange venait d'apparaître. Elle lui fit signe de la main.

"Je suis ici pour soutenir la proposition des bataillons d'exploration. Si les arguments d'Alice ne sont pas suffisants, laissez-moi faire en sorte que les miens le soient."

"Hm. Vas-y." Répondit le commandant.

"L'accusée a bien tué Denno Gall, sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment que pour son grade. Elle avait effectivement quelques problèmes mentaux lorsque le drame s'est produit. Mais il se trouve qu'elle va parfaitement bien depuis qu'elle est revenue, trois jours plus tard. Et c'est parce qu'elle avait "effacé le danger". Permettez-moi de m'expliquer : Plus jeune, Alice se faisait battre par son frère qui était devenu fou et a même faillit se faire violée par lui. Et ce frère ressemblait beaucoup à ce Denno, pas seulement physiquement. Il était une menace pour elle, ou pour son but, tout comme son frère. Je ne sais pas si c'est son pouvoir de régénération qui est à l'origine de ça, mais elle a ressentit qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien." Elle s'arrêta pour fixer Arnold, le fils de Denno, qui lui jetait un regard noir, puis reprit. "D'ailleurs, d'où vient ce pouvoir de titan ? Nous ne le savons pas, et c'est pour ça que nous avons besoin d'elle. Elle nous sera très utile, c'est sûr. De plus, j'ai beaucoup de connaissances pour améliorer les équipements, mais pas assez, et celles que je n'ai pas, Alice les as. C'est pourquoi la décision la plus sage me semble être de la placer sous surveillance."

"Je vois. Mais le problème est qu'elle ne peut pas se transformer en titan, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je la confierait aux bataillons."

"Oh ! J'allais y venir !" Elle tourna la tête vers la jeune fille pour faire face aux deux grandes prunelles vertes. "Dis-moi Alice, qui t'as poignardée, il y a deux jours ? Tout porte à croire que c'est Tania puisqu'elle est venue te rendre visite. Est-ce que Tania est celle qui a essayé de te tuer ?"

"Non." Tania se réjouit toute seule dans le public. "Je lui ai juste demandé son couteau, qu'elle m'a gentiment donné, avant de me poignarder moi-même." Jim ouvrit de grands yeux. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. _Mais ça veut dire qu'elle...voulait se suicider ? Alice, se suicider ? C'est impensable..._

"Oh, mais c'est curieux, ça... Et pourquoi as-tu fais cela ?"

"Parce que je devais retarder mon jugement pour que vous puissiez m'étudier de près."

"Exactement." Le chef d'escouade se tourna vers le public. "Et laissez-moi vous dire que ce n'était pas en vain."

"Pourquoi ça ?" Demanda Zackley. Hanj jeta un coup d'oeil à Erwin qui lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait le répondre. Elle se retourna vers Alice qui souriait, toujours les sourcils froncés, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elles avaient gagnés, puis avança de quelques pas vers elle en prenant une grande inspiration.

"Alice Diane Suzann Köster est une changeuse de forme : Elle peut se transformer en titan grâce à la blessure qu'elle s'est infligée plus tôt." Pour la énième fois, un grand silence s'installa dans le tribunal. Le commandant des quatre corps d'armée déclara :

"J'ai pris ma décision. Elle sera confiée aux bataillons." Et un grand bruit retentit dans la salle : celui du marteau.

* * *

><p>"Mon dieu, à ce qu'il parait, c'est la première fois que le commandant suprême change de décision comme ça !" Dit Christa à ses camarades.<p>

"Oui, c'était un jugement pleins de révélations." Armin avait parler sans pour autant détaché son regard d'Hanji qui venait de sortir d'une salle.

"Mais cette fille, là..." Commença Eren. "Ce qu'elle a dit à propos des titans, c'est exactement ce que je pensais, non, ce que l'on pensait."

"Oui, c'est aussi ce que je me suis dit." Dit Tania qui venait de les rejoindre. "Même si elle traînait toujours avec Jim, je pense que j'ai de l'estime pour elle."

"T'es pas possible..." Fit Jim pour la énième fois. Le groupe d'amis rit après la remarque du soldat. Ils se trouvaient devant le grand tribunal, dans le mur Sina. Ils venaient de sortir du bâtiment et cherchaient à retrouver leur camarades. Armin vit Mikasa dans la foule et l'appela. Celle-ci se retourna et eu un semblant de sourire quand elle l'aperçut. Elle se dirigea vers eux et leur demanda des nouvelles : cela faisait deux jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Eren s'approcha d'eux et s'incrusta dans leur discussion. Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler lorsque Mikasa sentit une goutte d'eau sur son visage. Le soleil était réapparût mais la pluie n'était pas décidée à partir. Hanji se dirigea vers eux et passa un parapluie au-dessus de leurs têtes en leur souriant.

"Ah, merci." Dit Armin en lui rendant son sourire.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi." Elle soupira. "Eh bien, on en a bien chié pour la récupérer."

"Oui, mais ça en valait le coup."

"C'est vrai, mais c'était vraiment fatiguant quand on s'entrainait avec Alice sous la pluie. Mais, après la pluie, le beau temps !" Hanji pointa un arc-en-ciel qui commençait à se former du doigt. Ils contemplèrent le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux pendant quelques temps. Puis, une question vint à l'esprit d'Armin.

"Hum, Euh...Hanji-san, Alice Köster est-elle vraiment plus forte qu'Eren sous sa forme de titan ?"

"Eh bien... Je ne saurais le dire, puisque nous n'avons encore rien tester sous cette forme, mais je pense que oui. En fait, je crois que si on l'entraîne encore, elle pourrait peut-être égaler le titan colossal, cuirassé ou Annie..." Lui répondit son supérieur qui avait reprit une expression sérieuse.

"Oh, Je vois..."

"Bon, je dois y aller !" dit-elle soudainement. Elle salua les trois adolescents avant de partir en direction d'un groupe de soldats qui l'attendait. Elle monta dans un carrosse, suivie de ses subordonnés. La route était longue et ennuyeuse et elle ne manqua pas de le faire savoir aux personnes qui l'accompagnaient toutes les deux minutes. Le carrosse finit par s'arrêter et elle en sortit en courant comme une enfant sous le regard ahuri des soldats. Hanji faisait face à un grand bâtimment. Elle devait rejoindre Erwin dans cet immeuble. "Et après, on retraversera la brèche pour revenir à l'Allemagne de 2000 ans plus tard !" dit-elle pour elle-même. Elle entra et, d'un pas rapide monta les escaliers qui l'amèneraient au bureau temporaire de son supérieur. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce en refermant la porte avec tout autant de douceur qu'au tribunal, ce qui fit sursauter la plupart des personnes dans la salle. Quelqu'un s'avança vers Hanji.

"T'étais au courant, toi ?" lui dit Levi.

"Hm...De quoi...?"

"Alice Köster va participer à la prochaine expédition vers l'Allemagne de 2000 ans plus tard." Répondit Erwin à la place de Levi.

"Eh...D'accord mais, c'est pour quand cette expédition ? Je veux dire, on en a déjà faite une il n'y a pas longtemps..."

"Dans deux semaines, exactement."

* * *

><p>Waw, j'suis trop fière de moi pour le discours d'Alice même si elle m'a arrangé à sa façon, mais que voulez-vous !<p>

N'empêche, sans le chapitre 60, j'aurais jamais pu connaître le nom entier du commandant suprême : Darris Zackley, et j'ai vraiment du chercher pour le lire :'(.

En tout cas, j'éspère qu'il était assez long, ce chapitre, et si il l'était pas assez, faut me le dire dans rewiews !

Bon, eh bien, à toutes !


	6. I Want To Cry, Not To Die

"Uuuh... hic...Uuuuuhhh..."

"La ferme, Alice !" Ordonnait une voix. La voix de sa mère.

"Uuuh...Dégage ! Snirf...DÉGAGE, SALE ORDURE !" Hurla-t-elle à l'adresse de son grand frère.

"Mais, tu vas la boucler ? T'as pas honte de lui crier dessus comme ça ? Et arrête de pleurer, sinon c'est toi qui va partir !"

"Uuuuh...connard...hic..."

"Sale mioche !" Elle avait giflée sa fille. Elle lui avait tiré les cheveux aussi. Parce qu'elle voulait tout faire pour la faire taire. Et lui faire lâcher sa batte de baseball.

"Uuuhhh...snirf...uuuh..." Ses sanglots la stressait. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de pleurer.

"Mais arrête de chialer, j'te dis !"

"Uuuh-...?!" Alice serra la batte dans sa main. Deux mains autour de son cou l'empêchait de respirer correctement. "Maa...man...lâche...m..."

"Ta gueule ! " lui répondit sa mère tout en serrant de plus en plus fort. Boris, qui était derrière elles, regardait sans rien dire. Il avait l'air blasé. Alice étouffait. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle allait mourir, pour de bon._ Pourquoi maman protège ce salaud ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour qu'elle m'étrangle ? Je ne peux rien faire...! _La petite fille s'affolait.

_La batte. _Elle avait toujours la batte. Sa mère l'étranglait de plus en plus fort. _Mince, mince, mince, mince ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Je ne peux même pas crier ! Mais j'ai la batte de baseball... Non, j'suis pas comme Boris... Et puis, maman est victime de stress d'après papa, elle est un peu malade, non ? Elle va me lâcher...Et puis..._

Elle n'avait plus de souffle. Elle ne voyait plus rien. C'était noir. Elle n'avait pourtant pas fermé les yeux. Et elle sentait toujours cette douleur dans la nuque. Elle sentait toujours les mains de sa mère. Elle n'avait plus le choix.

Elle leva la batte et frappa de toutes ses forces devant elle.

_**SBAM.**_

"Ah !" Alice sursauta dans ses draps. Elle transpirait malgré le fait qu'il faisait froid dans sa cellule. Elle venait de faire un rêve où elle avait..._ Quel âge j'avais déjà quand ça s'est passé...? 7, 8 ans ? Ouais, un truc dans l'genre... _Elle était contente d'avoir réussi à dormir après le tribunal, mais malheureusement, elle n'avait pas _bien _dormi. Tans pis. Elle réessayait de se rendormir, mais en vain. Les prunelles vertes fixaient le plafond. Combien de temps cela faisait, maintenant ? Depuis qu'elle a rencontré Hanji ? Jim ? Depuis qu'elle a vu Tony mourir ? Beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites depuis le décès de ce dernier, d'ailleurs. Elle avait rencontrés des gens plutôt normaux, comme Jim, ou des gens qui le sont un peu moins, comme Hanji. Une certaine Tania était venue lui parler aussi, tout à l'heure, accompagnée de plusieurs autres soldats dont un qui avait attiré son attention : Le blondinet, là, Arin ? Non, Ermin ...Non : Armin ! La façon dont il lui parlait...Et son visage aussi. Il lui faisait penser à quelqu'un.

_À Tony. _

Sauf qu'il avait les cheveux plus longs, blonds, et de grands yeux bleus. Mais ils avaient le même nez qui, selon Alice, était tout mignon. Elle sourit (pour une fois) à cette pensée. Sinon, elle avait eu l'occasion de parler à d'autres personnes. Comme par exemple ce Er...Erin...? Ah ! Erwin ! Oui, ce Erwin Sm..ich...? _Décidément, j'ai un vrai problème pour enregistrer les noms, _pensa-t-elle. Il était donc le commandant des bataillons. Dans l'avenir, elle allait sûrement devoir lui reparler. Qui d'autre ? Ah ! Ce Le...Le...Levi ! Voilà, Levi. Il était irritant. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle sera sous ses ordres.

Alice promena son regard sur les murs. _Hanji. _Elle, elle tuerait pour pouvoir étudier un titan de près et trouver quelque chose d'intérressant. Mais la jeune fille l'aimait bien. Et puis y'a le renifleur aussi. _Il accompagnait Hanji après le tribunal et m'a, hum, reniflée. _Il fait ça à tout le monde en plus.

Bref, elle allait devoir faire face à une belle bande de barjots, mais il y avait quelques personnes normales dans les bataillons, comme Jim. _Alleluia. _

Alice sentait ses paupières s'alourdirent. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira lorsqu'elle crut entendre un bruit qu'elle ignora. Elle allait enfin se rendormir._  
><em>

"Hé." Les barreaux s'ouvrirent. "Lève-toi."

_Non ?! C'est dégueulasse ! En plus, qui c'est qui vient me réveiller ? Ah, bah le nain, bien sûr ! _Alice ne bougea pas.

"T'as pas entendu ?" Dit une autre voix, sûrement celle d'un des deux gardes.

"Tss." Lança-t-elle, irritée.

"Pardon ?" Le garde semblait indigné. "Donc, t'es réveiller mais-"

"Bon, grouille ton cul." Coupa Levi. L'adolescente haussa un sourcil. _Poétique dès l'matin._ Elle finit comme même par se redresser dans son lit. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle énerve le caporal, l'avait avertie Jim. Les deux gardes fermèrent la cage et s'éloignèrent en compagnie de leur supérieur pour qu'elle s'habille. Elle profita de ce moment pour dormir encore un peu. Pendant deux minutes. La jeune fille avait entendu un bruit qui l'avait faite sursauter et avait directement commencer à se déshabiller. Elle mit la chemise blanche de rechange qu'on lui avait donnée la veille. Une vieille chemise trop grande. Quand elle s'apprêta à mettre son pantalon, des bruits de pas s'approchèrent.

"Put-" Fit-elle avant de plonger dans ses draps pour se cacher. _J'suis la pudeur incarnée, faîtes demi-tour si vous tenez à vos vies, _se retint-t-elle de crier par réflexe.

"T'as finit ?" Demanda un des deux soldats.

"Yep." Elle enfila rapidement son pantalon avant de se lever. On lui ouvrit la cage et fit face à son supérieur. Mais pour sa plus grande joie, ce n'était pas Levi.

"Bonjour, Alice." Salua amicalement Hanji. Le sourire vint aux lèvres de l'adolescente.

"Yo."

* * *

><p>"Alors ?" Dit Jim.<p>

"Alors quoi ?"

"Bah, tu vas participer à la prochaine expédition ! Ça ne te fais rien ?"

"Bah...Peut-être..." Commença Alice. "Mais ils y vont un peu vite, on a pas beaucoup de temps pour se préparer. En plus, j'viens d'arriver, je me suis faite jugée juste hier !"

"Ah, tu vas t'y faire, ne t'inquiète pas."

"S'tu l'dis." Il sourit. Ils étaient dans les écuries. Jim regardait son amie faire. Elle devait ramasser le crotin mais elle ne faisait que jouer à faire peur aux chevaux avec sa fourche parce qu'ils avaient 'des gros culs bien puants' d'après elle. Cette dernière commença ensuite à chasser les mouches avec sa nouvelle arme et manqua de blesser Jim. Au final, elle s'était calmée et avait reposé sa fourche.

"Quelle peine dans l'cul, n'empêche." Cracha-t-elle. "J'viens juste d'arriver et on m'confie déjà le ramasse-merde !"

"Tu veux que je t'aide ?"

"Mmh, nan, nan, c'est bon." Elle se tourna vers lui. "...Bon, d'accord. Tiens, mon pote, j'te la confie."

"Merci, mon pote, s'tu l'dis." Dit-il en lui prenant la fourche. Alice le regarda bizarrement et un rire se fit entendre. Hanji les rejoignit en riant.

"Tu l'imite tellement bien !" Balança-t-elle tout en ignorant le regard noir que lui lançait l'intéressée.

"Ah, vous pensez..."

"Ah, oui !" Elle se tourna vers Alice. "Désolée, mais tu dois me suivre, ma cocotte. Il faut qu'on te pose des questions."

"hum...'Qu'on' me pose des questions ?"

"Une réunion s'impose, Alice."

* * *

><p>"Eh bien," commença Erwin, "Maintenant que tu es membre des bataillons d'exploration, nous pouvons te considérer comme l'une des nôtres, mais nous sommes obligés de te poser des questions sur ton passé, sur ce que tu sais qui pourrait nous faire avancer."<p>

"Euh...Comment ça 'ce que je sais' ?" Demanda Alice.

"Eh bien, il semble que l'Allemagne de 2000 ans plus tard ne connaisse pas l'existence des titans. Ce n'est inscrit dans aucun de vos livres d'histoire. Nous voulons comprendre pourquoi."

"Hum...Je vois." L'adolescente se sentait perdue. Elle était assise au bout d'une grande table autour de laquelle étaient installés différentes personnes importantes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les seules personnes qu'elle connaissait à peu près dans cette pièce était le commandant, son caporal et Hanji.

"Hanji m'a informé du fait que tu as... tué ton frère." Des murmures se firent entendre dans la pièce. "Quand tu avais 10 ans," continua Erwin.

"Hein ? Ah, je...hum..."

"Elle ma dit pourquoi. Et le problème, c'est qu'elle doit établir un diagnostic sur ton état de santé physique et mentale. Elle doit donc avoir connaissance des autres évènements importants qui se sont produits quand tu étais plus jeune. S'il y a eu d'autres évènements importants, bien sûr. Est-ce qu'il y en a eu ?"

"Euh...Ouais." Hanji leva la tête soudainement vers la fenêtre avant de se lever et de sortir sous le regard intrigué de quelques soldats.

"Eh bien, raconte-nous." Dit-il en fixant l'adolescente.

"Ma mère a essayer de me tuer et je l'ai envoyée à l'hôpital." _J'ai pas été trop directe ?_ ..._Putain, ils peuvent pas se taire avec leurs 'cette fille n'est pas normale' ?_

"Pouvons-nous avoir des détails ?" Demanda son supérieur, impassible.

"...Eh bien, je ne me rappelle plus très bien mais...hum...c'est...C'était avant qu'il fugue...Bah, je revenait de l'école et mon frère se trouvait à la maison. Je lui ai crié dessus parce qu'il venait de frapper mon ami et ma mère s'est mise à le protéger. J'ai continuer de crier, et quand je me suis mise à pleurer, elle à essayer de m'étrangler. Et comme je ne pouvais plus respirer, j'ai taper devant moi avec ma batte de baseball le plus fort que j'ai pu, et il se trouve que j'ai frappé au bon endroit." Alice fit une pause.

_J'me souviens encore du bruit que ça avait fait. SBAM. Ça avait fait SBAM._

"Après ça, ma mère à été envoyée à l'hôpital et quand elle est revenue, elle ne me parlait plus, me fuyait. Elle avait peur de moi. Voilà."

Des personnes demandaient discrètement ce qu'était une batte de baseball tandis que d'autres continuait de regarder Alice comme si elle était un monstre.

"Merci de nous avoir raconté ça. Est-ce qu'il y a eu d'autres moments comme celui-ci ?" Demanda finalement Erwin.

"Mmh...non, non."

"Je vois. Et est-ce que-"

"Elle est partie où la binoclarde, là ?" Coupa Levi. La porte s'ouvrit au même moment.

"Au labo parce que je pouvait pas supporter toutes les personnes autour de moi, et devine quoi Erwin, c'était pas en vain.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Beh...Il y a qu'un collègue a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant sur Eren."

"Ce qui veut dire ?"

"Ce qui veut dire qu'il a un pouvoir spécial, comme le titan femelle, comme le titan cuirassé : durcir sa peau."

"Et donc ?"

"Et donc, il peut peut-être durcir sa peau...?"

"Hanji, nous reparlerons de ça plus tard..." Il se leva et se dirigea sortit de la pièce suivit de plusieurs personnes. Alice finit par faire de même. Hanji se dirigeai vers la porte lorsque quelqu'un la prit brutalement par le bras.

"La gamine peut vraiment se transformer ?" Demanda Levi, suspicieux.

"Beh...Oui ?"

"J'veux voir ça de mes propres yeux," dit-il avant de partir à son tour.

"Hum..._Merde_." souffla Hanji.

* * *

><p>"Dis, Jim."<p>

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Ils étaient dans la cellule. Cela faisait trois jours qu'Alice avait été jugée, deux qu'elle avait été questionnée sur son passé.

"Je...connais personne de mon époque. Tous ceux que je connaissais son probablement morts."

"Alice ?"

"J'ai l'impression de m'incruster dans ce qui ne me regarde pas en vous aidant." Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux.

"Mais non, tu..."

"Sérieusement, si Tony avait été là..."

"C'est bon, te torture pas la tête..."

"Et puis, j'ai fait qu'emmerder votre époque pour l'instant..." Une larme finit par couler, puis deux. _Merde, pourquoi je chiale, moi ?_

"Alice..." Fit Jim, compatissant, avant de sursauter. "Ah non ! Hanji m'a raconté : tu voulais tout abandonner juste avant ton jugement et mourir !"

"Ta gueule...snirf...Je veux juste...Je veux _pleurer_, pas mourir." Son ami se figea quelques instants avant de mettre ses mais sur ses épaules.

"Courage."

"Hé, mais...!" Alice ne voulait pas vraiment de pitié. Elle se frotta les yeux rapidement. "C'est bon, là, on est où ? Dans la petite maison dans la prairie ?"

"La petite maison dans...?"

"Hmm...Laisse tomber." Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de prendre de nouveau la parole. "Hey. j'ai quelque chose pour toi."

"Hein ? Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?" Alice lui tendit un calendrier où il était marqué en gros '2005'.

"Pourquoi tu me donne ça ? Je n'en a pas besoin, surtout dans notre situation."

"Non, c'est pas pour ce que tu pense. C'est parce que dessus il y a marqué les fêtes des personnes."

"Comment ça ?"

"Eh bien, il y a un prénom par jour et quand on tu connais quelqu'un qui porte le même nom, tu lui dis 'bonne fête'. Quand j'étais petite, avec Tony, dès que c'était la fête de quelqu'un, on devait faire presque tout ce qu'il voulait et lui donner quelque chose. Aujourd'hui, c'est la saint Jim, et je te donne ça."

"Je vois...merci."

"Je l'ai récupéré quand je suis revenu chez moi. C'est pour ça qu'il est pas très propre. Et parce qu'il est vieux, aussi."

"Ah, mais, non, reprends-le, tu dois vouloir le garder..."

"Ah, et il y a une règle pou ceux dont c'est la fête : Il gardent_ soigneusement _leurs cadeaux."

"D'accord..."

* * *

><p>"Aliiiiiceeee !" chantait joyeusement Hanji. Cela faisait une semaine qu'Alice s'était faite jugée.<p>

"Hmm...Qu'y a t'il ?"

"Tu es la meilleureeeeuuhh, mais tu serais encore plus la meilleureuhhh si tu accepte de te transformeerrreuuhh devant Levieeeuuuuuh Eh, ça rimeuuuuh !"

"Hum...Comment ça ? Vous savez très bien que..."

"Oui, je sais, j'ai menti sur le fait que tu puisse te transformer pour qu'on te confie aux bataillons d'explorationeuuux, mais c'est justement le problème : Levi me croit pas et veut voir ça de ses propres yeuuuuuuuux... Je sais donc pas quoi faireuuuuuuh... J'ai un peu peureuuuuuuhh-"

"Oh, tu peux."

"Hiiiii !" Hanji se retourna tout de suite vers Levi qui se tenait derrière elle. "Ah...hum...Bonjour...?"

"T'avais dis quoi déjà sur Alice ?"

"Hum...Qu'elle serait convaincante...?" Il se tourna vers Alice qui se curait le nez, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

"Ah. Très convaincante."

"S'il te plaît, tu-"

"J'en ai rien à foutre, c'est pas moi qui décide, tu-"

"J'peux le faire." Coupa Alice. Ses deux supérieurs se retournèrent vers elle.

"Tu peux quoi ?" Demanda Levi comme s'il n'avait pas bien entendu.

"Me transformer. J'peux me transformer en titan."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okayyyy, <strong>_

bon, bah, voilà, applaudissez-moi, j'ai finit le sixième chapitre, c'est super, donnez-moi un trophée. Maintenant, faut que je bosse pour lundi ! :va jouer à la balançoire:

Sinonnn, oui, y'a pratiquement que du dialogue, oui, il est beaucoup moins long que celui d'avant, oui il se passe pas beaucoup de trucs à part à la fin, _**oui.**_

La prochaine fois, je ferais mieux : le prochain chapitre sera celui de la première expédition d'Aliceeeeuuuuhhhh (j'aime trop Hanji).

Voili, voilou.


	7. This World Is Merciless

Alice fixait les rares nuages mobiles dans le ciel bleu. Il y avait des oies qui volaient en 'v'. _La plus forte de toutes vole devant les autres, c'est pour ça que les autres crient comme ça, c'est pour l'encourager. Tu devrais arrêter de leur faire des doigts en leur gueulant qu'elles sont bruyantes : elle ne vont pas te répondre. Moi je trouve que c'est beau_, lui avait dit Tony, il y a longtemps. Le hennissement d'un cheval la ramena à la réalité. L'adolescente regarda autour d'elle. Partout autour d'elle se trouvaient des soldats portant des capes que les ailes de la liberté ornaient. Ils montaient tous leur destriers, tout comme Alice. C'est alors que la voix rauque qui parlait depuis quelques temps déjà se fit plus forte.

"...Hummanité. Faîtes-moi voir ce dont vous êtes capable !" À cet instant, tous les soldats levèrent leur armes et crièrent. Alice, bien qu'émue, n'en fit rien, ce qui lui valut quelques regards indignés.

"Ouvrez la porte !" La porte du mur se leva. Le coeur de la jeune fille battait de plus en plus vite.

_**Deux semaines après le jugement d'Alice; Mardi 20 juin : Expédition vers l'Allemagne actuelle.**_

"Avancez," fit une voix, celle d'Erwin, quand la porte avait arrêté de bouger. "Nous partons pour la 2ème expédition vers l'Allemagne de 2000 ans plus tard !"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Deux semaines plus tôt, QG des bataillons d'exploration.<em>**

"_J'peux le faire. J'peux me transformer en titan._" Avait-dit Alice.

"Hanji a pas l'air d'être au courant," dit finalement Levi, "Et putain, arrête de te curer le nez, c'est dégueulasse !"

"Hum..." Elle retira son doigt de sa narine.

"Gamine, t'es sûre de ce que tu dis ?"

"Beh...Oui, oui. Pas vrai Hanji ?"

"Euh...O-oui, bien sûr ...!" Cette dernière s'approcha de la jeune fille et la prit à part. "À quoi tu joues, Alice ?"

"Eh bien, t'avais pas l'air d'avoir un plan, alors j'en improvise un."

"Et en quoi consiste ce plan ?"

"J't'ai dis, j'im-pro-viseuuuuhhhh," dit elle en l'imitant. Son supérieur la scruta avant de reculer un peu et de jeter un coup d'oeil derrière elle. Levi était juste là._  
><em>

"Mords-toi," ordonna-t-il à l'adolescente.

"Euh..."_ Merde, j'avais pas prévu ça._

"_Mords-toi_." Elle finit par obéir à contre-coeur.

"Pus fort. Tu dois te blesser," insista-t-il. Elle hésita et recommença. Elle saignait.

"Aïe ! Ça fait trop mal !"

"Il faut qu'elle est un but," dit Hanji. À ces mots, Levi sortit ses lames et se dirigea vers Alice.

"Transforme-toi." Il leva ses lames. La jeune fille s'affola et se mordit, encore et encore.

_Rien._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mercredi 21 juin, retour à l'Expédition vers l'Allemagne actuelle.<strong>_

"La brèche spatio-temporelle est en vue !" s'écria un soldat.

_Alleluia. _Alice soupira, malgré le fait qu'elle avait peur. Après cette expédition, elle allait être jugée au tribunal encore une fois et sûrement se faire exécuter.

"Dégagez le terrain des titans !"

Au mot titan, le coeur d'Alice fit un bond. _Encore eux. _Et elle en vit un, au loin.

"Titan de 6 mètres en vue !" Il tirèrent un coup de fumigène. Le but de l'expédition était d'éviter les titans jusqu'à que les formations atteigne un endroit précis. Après avoir installé leur camp en sécurité près de la brèche, ils allaient pouvoir commencer les recherches. "Contournez-le !"

Ils arrivèrent devant la brèche. C'était une sorte de grand miroir noir. _On dirait de l'eau qui flotte_. La brèche se trouvait enfouie dans une colline derrière des arbres. Il s'avançèrent et s'y plongèrent. Alice se souvenait de ce sentiment. Pendant la traversée qui ne durait que quelques secondes, elle ne sentait plus le poids de son équipement et ne souciait de plus rien, juste de pouvoir rester quelques secondes de plus. Un sentiment de bien-être l'envahissait, avant qu'elle ne ressorte de la brèche pour faire face à une grande forêt.

_Nous y voilà._

"Nous allons installer les tentes vers le nord," annonça un soldat, sous l'ordre d'Erwin.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils avaient établis leur campement, en sécurité sur une colline que les titans ne pouvaient pas atteindre. La nuit venait de tomber et Alice s'était rendue dans la tente d'Hanji, accompagnée de Jim.<p>

"Non, avec de l'électricité !"

"Je vois, et si on s'en sert là..."

"Non, regarde, ici ce sera plus efficace." L'adolescente pointait un creux dans l'équipement tridimensionnel posé en face d'elles.

"Mais, du coup, où on va placer ça ? Et ça, il faudra également changer son emplacement. Attends, pourquoi on ferait pas plutôt ça..." Jim ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elles disaient depuis un bon moment et se sentait perdu. Elle amélioraient l'équipement. Alice avait parlé de nucléaire, d'électricité et de beaucoup d'autres choses. Elle était actuellement entrain d'expliquer pourquoi telle chose devrait fonctionner à l'ai de telle chose à son supérieur. Le pauvre soldat ne pouvait pas comprendre de quoi elles parlaient.

"Ah, c'est logique !" Fit Hanji. _Ah bon ?_

"Tu vois ! Et, regarde, si on le déplace et on fait en sorte que quand on marche, ça se frotte, on peut créer de l'électricité statique qui..." Jim se boucha les oreilles. C'en était trop pour lui. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette tente, sinon il allait vraiment se sentir idiot, inférieur. Il s'apprêta à sortir lorsque Hanji le retint. Le soldat eu un mauvais sentiment, et le grand sourire de son supérieur ne fit que confirmer ses craintes.

"Attends, tu dois comprendre ça, regarde : si le courant passe par là..."

* * *

><p>"Désolée, elle voulait absolument tout te dire," s'excusa Alice.<p>

"Nan, nan c'est bon..." dit Jim. Il était resté coincé _trois heures_ dans la tente avec son supérieur, bombardé de questions comme "tu comprends, n'est-ce-pas ?" ou "c'est facile, tu vois ?"

"Il est tard," fit-elle remarquer. L'évidence même. Les bataillons d'explorations s'étaient installés devant un étang. Alice fixait l'eau, et, sans comprendre pourquoi, elle lui rappelait des souvenirs. Elle songea aux dernières paroles, non, au dernier mot de Tony : "Chère." Comme quoi, tout me monde ne meurt pas héroïquement comme dans la plupart des films. Mais même avec cette mort presque minable, elle conservait malgré tout une bonne image de Tony. D'un Tony dont le sourire était contagieux, même pour la personne aussi énervante et froide qu'elle était. Est-ce que ce décès l'avait changé ? Evidemment que oui. Mais pas beaucoup. Elle était toujours aussi impulsive et vulgaire, ce qui était bon signe : Ça voulait dire qu'elle tenait le coup, qu'elle voulait vivre. Pour Tony, pour elle,_ pour l'humanité.  
><em>

"C'est quoi ce collier que Tania porte, au fait ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Ah, ça. C'est un collier que sa grand mère lui avait donner, avant que elle et tout sa famille se fasse tuer par des titans."

"Oh...Je vois. Et toi ?"

"Mes parents sont toujours vivants, mais par contre j'ai perdu ma petite soeur. Elle s'est faite tuée par des bandits."

"Je vois...Désolée."

"Je crois que je comprends mieux Mikasa maintenant. Ce monde est vraiment cruel," souffla-t-il avant de rigoler. "Wow, Alice qui s'excuse deux fois dans la même soirée."

"Tss."

"Est-ce que je peux avoir un résumé de vos recherches ?" Demanda Jim.

"Hum, eh bien, tout d'abord, il y a-"

"Non, un résumé simple que_ je_ peux comprendre."

"Ah...Eh bien, on a prévu beaucoup de changement. Comme par exemple, un casque. On va voir comment ça évolue."

"Je vois..." Jim soupira. Il fixa l'étang calme à son tour. "Tu veux nager ?"

"Ah ?! Je-Je sais pas nager ! J'ai..." Alice s'affolla. Elle se calma et inclina la tête honteusement. "J'ai la phobie de l'eau. J'ai peur de nager."

"Eh bien, il va falloir apprendre. Rien n'est impossible !" Dit il en souriant.

"Ah...Non, non."

"Alice, Jim !" Appella Hanji. "Il va falloir rentrer dans vos tentes respectives !" Pile au moment où elle avait terminé sa phrase, un hurlement se fit entendre.

"Hein ? C'était pas Tania, ça ?" fit Jim, inquiet. Ils se précipitèrent vers la provenance du cri. Ils arrivèrent devant la forêt où se trouvait quelques soldats.

Et un titan.

Une jeune fille venait de le tuer. Alice avait pu reconnaître Mikasa.

"Pourquoi un titan est-il ici ?" Lorsque la question fut posée par Hanji, Armin se retourna. Il était pale. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant son ami.

"Oh..."

"Où est Tania ?" Il s'avança vers le groupe de soldats.

"Jim, n'y vas pas !"

"Où est-" Il s'arrêta devant le corps qui s'évaporait et se baissa pour ramasser quelque chose avant de se retourner vers Armin, l'air hagard. "P-Pourquoi il y a le collier de Tania par terre...?"

"Elle est gravement blessée, mais elle peut être sauvée ! On l'a mise dans une tente et-" Il se coupa lui-même. Il y avait des bruits. Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre au loin. _Beaucoup de pas. _"Oh mon dieu."

"Informez toutes les escouades qu'un groupe de titans se rapproche et passez en manoeuvre tridimensionnelle !" ordonna Hanji avant de se retourner vers Alice. Elle tremblait.

"Alice ?" Cette dernière sursauta à l'entente de son prénom. "Tu vas bien ?"

Elle transpirait. Cette dernière releva lentement la tête. Elle souriait.

"Oh oui, j'vais bien. _Foutument_ bien."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Non, Tania<strong>** n'est pas morte, hnn.****  
><strong>

Oui ,effectivement, ce chapitre est petit, mais c'est parce que il fallait que je m'arrête là pour vous offrir un super chapitre la prochaine fois.

Breefff, le prochain chapitre sera sanglant, des gens vont mourir, attendez juste vous au pire, parce que disons que le chapitre 62 de snk m'a mise des idées cheloues dans la tête.

Au fait, merci pour les reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir .

Eh bien, à la prochaine !


	8. I'ts The Fear

Youhouuuuuuuhhhhh, me revoilààà. Bon, déjà, pour le chapitre d'avant, je suis tellement désolée :'(. Il était fait à l'arrache, pas d'inspi, super court... 'Fin il était vraiment nul, quoi. J'vais sûrement le modifier parce que là, j'suis pas très fière de moi. En même temps, en ce moment j'lis plus de fanfics que j'en écris, surtout avec les perles comme _1994_ qu'on peut trouver un peu partout sur le net. Ah, et vous êtes prévenus : y'a pas mal de monde qui va mourir.

Brefffffffff, c'est partit pour le chapitre 8 !

* * *

><p>"Tania ? Tu m'entends ?" Il faisait sombre, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà.<p>

"Mmh..." Elle ouvrit les yeux.

"Tania !"

"Jim."

"Ah..." Jim soupira. "Tu es consciente...ouf."

"Mhoui, plus ou moins...J'ai juste vraiment mal."

"Tu m'étonnes !" Fit Alice en arrivant dans la tente. Elle pointa la cuisse de la blessée. "Tss. Regardez-moi ça, c'est vraiment dommage, tu avais de belles jambes."

"Alice ! Jim! Venez!" Ordonna Hanji qui fit à son tour son entrée. "Jim, tu es dans mon escouade, celle qui doit neutraliser les titans." Elle se tourna vers les deux grandes prunelles vertes qui la fixaient. "Toi, dans l'autre escouade qui protège le camp."

"Mais...! Non, Jim, attends..."

"Alice, apprends à faire confiance à tes camarades," lui dit son supérieur.

"Mais..."

"Allez, zou !" Elle la poussa en dehors de la tente. "Vas rejoindre ton escouade, tu es avec Karla, Armin, David, Franck et beaucoup d'autres dont tu as sûrement du faire la connaissance."

La pluie commençait à tomber. Elle hésita quelques instants entre désobéir et juste se soumettre aux ordres qu'on lui avait donné. _Depuis quand tu obéis, Alice ? _Elle choisit la solution la plus sûre et se dirigea vers une grande jeune fille blonde qu'elle interpella.

"Karla !" Cette dernière se retourna à l'entente de son prénom.

"Oh, on est dans la même escouade !" Fit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

"Behh, oui, haha." L'adolescente attira ses lames. "Ces grandes merdes font pas mal de bruit, comme même."

"Voyons, Alice !" S'indigna Karla. Elle était toujours comme ça, très sérieuse dans n'importe qu'elle situation. Elle lui faisait un peu penser à Marco. Elles se préparèrent et se mirent en place lorsqu'un titan qui avait réussi à franchir la barrière que formait la première escouade arriva. Mikasa et Jean s'étaient rués sur lui, mais il les esquiva et se dirigea à toute allure vers Alice et son amie. Karla leva ses lames d'u mouvement expert tout au contraire de la brune qui avait maladroitement fait tombé sa lame par terre, affolée. _T'es aussi adroite que ma petite soeur de 3 ans mais t'aime pas les gosses, _lui dit Tony dans un coin de sa tête. À cet instant, elle eu mal à la tête. Sa gorge lui faisait mal et elle tomba sur ses genoux. Elle commençait à chercher la lame dans l'herbe et elle ressentit une soudaine envie de vomir. _Qu'est ce qui se passe avec moi ? _Alice ne voyait presque plus rien et n'entendait plus de bruit. Elle n'arrêta pas pour autant de fouiller les grandes herbes, affalée dans la boue. Elle sentit miraculeusement le métal froid de sa lame et sa vue se fit meilleure lorsqu'elle la serra dans sa main.

"Je sais..." Dit-elle tout bas, avant de reprendre son arme et de se redresser maladroitement. Elle se retourna et fit face à Karla.

Enfin, au reste de Karla qui pendait contre un arbre, son équipement tridimensionnel fumant. Une grande main s'empara d'Alice avant qu'elle ne réalise dans quelle situation elle se trouvait.

* * *

><p>"Est-ce que Tania est en sécurité dans le camp ?"<p>

"Hum, oui." Hanji avait parlé sur un ton rassurant, mais elle ne savait pas. Etait-ce la bonne décision de laisser Alice dans l'escouade qui protégeai le camp, même si elle ne pouvait pas se transformer ? Etait-ce une bonne chose d'avoir fait croire au gouvernement de 850 qu'elle pouvait changer de forme ? Aucune des deux ne le savait vraiment. Ils étaient perchés à un arbre, entrain de chercher du regard les éventuels blessés. _Et puis, si elle peut se régénérer, ça veut dire que quelqu'un lui a mit ce serum là, comme Eren, non ? Mais quand, dans ce cas ? _

"Attention, Jim !" Cria-t-elle, sortie de ses pensées par une énorme main qui se dirigeai vers son subordonné.

"Ah-" À l'instant où la phrase, non, où le bruit fut prononcé, le titan s'écroula et un soldat se posa sur sa nuque tranchée._  
><em>

"T'es lent, Jim," dit-il, une lueur de défi dans la voix.

"Tout le monde n'a pas ton niveau, Ô seigneur Giles."

"C'est pas le moment ni l'endroit pour se disputer, les garçons !" leur cria leur supérieur. "Jim, vas aider les blessés !"

"Mais-Les blessés ?" Il baissa la tête et ouvrit de grands yeux avant de redescendre de la branche où il était perché vers un soldat étalé à terre.

"Jeanne, tu-" Il s'arrêta et vit son bras, complètement écrasé. Elle n'allait sûrement plus pouvoir l'utiliser. Il attira un torchon de sa poche et le serra autour de la grande plaie d'où un flot de sang sortait et se perdait dans les herbes sèches de la forêt. Il tira et fit crier la blessée.

"Gyah- Ça fait mal, ça fait mal, ça fait mal !" Elle pleurait et hurlait pendant que Jim continuiait à contre-coeur.

"Désolé, il faut vraiment que je te soi-"

"Ah, arrête, arrête, arrête !"

"Jeanne, si je veux te soigner, il faut vraiment-"

"Ça fait mal, ça fait mal !" Elle criait, en pleurs. Jim serra encore plus fort pour arrêter l'hémorragie, en vain. "Arrête ! Ça fait mal, j'ai mal, j'ai mal, j'ai mal, arrête, j'ai-"

"TAIS-TOI !" Cria-t-il en serrant plus qu'il ne le fallait, faisant gicler le sang partout autour de lui. Il ferma fort les yeux sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'il n'entendit plus aucun bruit. Elle était morte. Il mit plusieurs secondes à s'en rendre compte et en mit encore plus avant de comprendre qu'il était couvert de sang, du sang de son camarade. Il se leva et commençait à s'essuyer. Il paniquait et ne se rendait plus compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui. _Du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang... _Il entendait vaguement Hanji l'appeler mais n'y fit pas attention. Il commençait à courir vers il ne savait où et se heurta contre un arbre avant de tomber. _Du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang ! _Il commençait à hurler les deux seuls mots qui occupaient son esprit pendant que son supérieur qui était descendu vers lui, essayait vainement de le ramener à la raison.

"Jim, calme-toi-"

"_Du sang, du sang, du sang...!_" Et elle entendit plusieurs titans se diriger vers eux. Elle se retourna vers son subordonné.

"Jim, relève-toi, sinon on va mourir bouffés ! Jim !"

"_Du sang ! Du sang !_" Une grande main se rapprochait d'eux. Hanji lui fit face en dirigent ses lames vers elle et regarda autour d'elle. Deux autres titans se ruaient vers Jim.

"Qu'est ce que tu attends ?!"

"_DU SANG ! DU SANG ! DU SANG !_"_  
><em>

"JIM !"

* * *

><p>Alice courait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment vers où, mais elle courait. <em>Alice, tu ne devrais pas fuir comme ça et dire aux autres de ne pas le faire,<em> sermonnait Tony dans ses souvenirs.

"Je sais...Je sais !"

_Si tu veux réussir dans la vie, tu devrais faire face à tes ennuis avec bravoure ! _disait-il en riant. Un rire angélique.

"_Je sais_..." Elle souriait tristement, essoufflée. La grande blessure qui se régénérait à sa jambe faisait de la fumée, tout comme les petites cicatrices sur son visage et un peu partout sur son corps. Elle courait, s'enfuyait, abandonnait tout lâchement. Oui, c'est ça, abandonner. Elle abandonnait tout derrière elle : Le corps sans tête de Karla, le seul bras restant de David, un autre ami à elle, le corps écrasé de Franck, Jean et son bras blessé, Connie et son équipement cassé, Eren essayant de faire revenir Armin à la raison, _tout_. _De toute façon, à part moi, t'as pas vraiment d'amis, _balançait Tony, toujours en rigolant.

"Ah oui, je me souviens de ce moment..." Fit Alice En souriant encore plus. Elle s'arrêta et s'effondra dans la boue. Des larmes longèrent ses joues rougies par la fumée. "J'avais essayer de parler à des personnes de ma classe qui m'avaient envoyée balader...Ahah." Elle rigolait nerveusement dans l'herbe mouillée par la pluie. Il faisait nuit, mais on y voyait bien avec la pleine lune._ C'est classe la pleine lune, c'est le symbole des loups-garous ! _Disait Tony il y a longtemps, en donnant un coup amical dans l'épaule d'Alice. Cette dernière sursauta. Elle venait de ressentir le coup de poing, mais en plus fort. Elle se retourna faiblement pour ne faire face qu'à un tronc d'arbre. _Si tu te sens seule, invente-toi des amis imaginaires, mais vas pas trop loin ou tu pourrai devenir maboule !_

"Ahah, ouais, t'as raison..." Elle voyait flou à présent, ses yeux embués par les larmes.

_Alice, arrête d'être haineuse envers tout le monde. Tu pourrais peut-être pardonner ton frère ?_ Lui chuchotait Tony.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Son sourire avait disparu de son visage abimé et son souffle se fit plus régulier.

"Non." Cracha-t-elle dans le vide. _Fait un effort ! Enfin, tu sais bien que-_

"Non, je sais pas." Elle se leva et essuya ses larmes. "Ferme-la, Tony."

_Si tu n'as pas d'amis, c'est tout simplement parce que-_

"Non, non, non et non ! Ta gueule Tony !"

Elle souffla et ses yeux se tournèrent vers la lune.

"Voilà où je suis rendue à cause de tes conneries : J'parle toute seule."

Tout lui revint en tête. La mission, le camp, Hanji, Jim, et tous les autres. Elle se rua vers la direction où elle pouvait apercevoir de la lumière et regretta son équipement tridimensionnel. Elle courrait aussi vite qu'elle put jusqu'à arriver devant les tentes. Il n'y avait aucun titan en vue. Elle ne voyait personne, en fait. Elle avança et chercha la tente des équipements tridimensionnels de rechanges mais s'arrêta dans son élan : Elle entendait quelqu'un parler._  
><em>

_(Ici, je conseille de mettre **Attack On Titan**, un soundtrack de snk, en fond. )_

_Hanji._

Elle se laissa guider par la voix et arriva devant une tente. C'était la tente de l'infirmerie. Elle entra et rencontra le dos de son supérieur qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée.

"Mon dieu, Jim..." Alice pâlit à l'entente du prénom. Elle s'avança et Hanji de retourna, surprise, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

"A-Alice."

"Hanji." Elles se fixèrent pendant quelques instants, comme la première fois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, parce que l'une ne savait pas quoi dire et que l'autre n'osait pas regarder la personne allongée dans le lit fait de vieux tissus et posé par terre.

"Mon dieu, qu'est ce que tu fais là. Pourquoi personne n'est là. Pourquoi." Dit finalement Alice. Elle se tourna vers le lit et tomba sur ses genoux à la vision du corps pâle de Jim recouvert de couvertures et éclairée par quelques torches.

"Hanji," commença-t-elle. "Où est son autre main ?"

"Dans l'estomac d'un titan, je suppose." Répondit cette dernière, n'osant pas faire face au deux grands yeux qui, la fixant, cherchaient des explications. "Tout comme sa jambe droite, sûrement." Alice s'arrêta de respirer. Quand elle reprit son souffle, elle se jeta sur le corps du soldat et souleva les couvertures pour vérifier ce que lui disait son supérieur. Ses dires s'avéraient être vraies puisqu'il n'avait plus qu'une seule jambe. L'adolescente fit retomber les tissus et se releva.

"C'est pour ça que ça puait le mort quand j'suis entrée." Et elle pleura, encore une fois.

"Alice..." Fit Hanji.

"Je suis vraiment égoïste."

"Comment ça ?"

"Je pleure même pas pour lui, mais pour moi. Je sais même pas pourquoi."

"C'est normal, Alice. _C'est la peur_."

"J'ai abandonné tout le monde et je me suis barrée dans la forêt."

"C'est ta première mission."

"J'ai-" Des pas se rapprochaient. _Encore. _Hanji prit Alice par le bras et la sortit de force de la tente. Elle enleva son équipement tridimensionnel et le mit devant Alice.

"Tu n'as pas d'équiment." Elles purent entendre les voix de Mikasa et Eren qui se rapprochaient.

"Vous non plus maintenant. Reprenez-le."

"Alice, ne fait pas de manière, le temps presse, je vais m'en chercher un dans la tente !"

"Mais non putain ! J'ai fait confiance à Jim et voilà le résultat !"

"Alice, je tai dis quoi sur ta crise d'adolescence, tu dois m'obéi-" La jambe d'un titan les sépara. Plusieurs autres firent leur apparition et foncèrent vers elles, écrasant toutes les tentes, y comprit celle de l'infirmerie. Armin et ses compagnons qui venaient d'arriver leur crièrent de s'éloigner. Un titan les approcha. Non, trois titans. Quatre autres se dirigeaient vers l'adolescente.

D'autres s'approchaient d'Hanji. Un en particulier, se rua vers elle.

_Karla aussi._

L'un d'eux la prit dans ses mains.

_David aussi._

Il leva ses mains.

_Franck aussi._

Alice déchira son pantalon au niveau de sa blessure qui était toujours profonde.

_Jim aussi !_

Il ouvrit son énorme bouche.

"_TONY AUSSI !_" Hurla-t-elle avant d'enfoncer une lame dans sa plaie. Un éclair dans le ciel surgit et aveugla toutes les personnes présentes. Un brouillard se forma et de la fumée sortait de nulle part.

_Alice, tu ne veux peut-être pas d'amis, mais moi si. _

La pluie se fit si forte qu'elle ne faisait qu'épaissir le brouillard. _Même ceux qui ne sont pas tes amis, ils ne méritent pas de mourir, donc protège-les._ Le titan qui tenait Hanji rapprocha ses main de ses dents._  
><em>

_Protège-les et grogne ta colère ! _

Il comencait à refermer sa machoire avant qu'un immense poing ne vint l'interrompre. Le titan fut projeté à terre et avant qu'il ne puisse se relever, se fit piétiné, écrasé.

Hanji, qui était tombé par terre, put apercevoir deux grandes lumières vertes dans la fumée. À l'instant où ce qui restait du titan arrêta de bouger, un hurlement féroce se fit entendre.

_Hurle ta colère, Alice ! Fais-voir à ceux qui t'emmerdent à quel point tu es puissante et détruis-les ! _

Le chef d'escouade qui se relevait n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Un titan qui s'avère être un humain à un moment inattendu. Un titan en larmes. Un titan qui lève son poing...Vers la pleine lune, sans aucune explications.

_Jure-moi que tu les détruiras, de tes propres mains ! _Criait Tony en larmes, il y a bien longtemps.

"Mon dieu Alice, tu es vraiment un mystère à toi toute seule..."

Un hurlement, cette fois encore plus strident, se fit entendre dans toute la forêt avant de se fondre dans la pluie. Mais la nuit ne redevint pas calme pour autant, et elle ne le redeviendra peut-être jamais.

* * *

><p>Bon, j'ai pas besoin de dire que c'est la fin du chapitre, si ?<p>

N'hésitez pas à m'étrangler dans les reviews pour avoir tuer tous ces gens (ça me fait plaisir ?) !


	9. Flashback (Chapitre bonus)

/!\ Attention : le discours qui va suivre est très chiant mais pas inutile. /!\

Bonnnnn, déjà, j'ai fait le bilan de tous les morts du dernier chapitre et y'en a pas mal à mon goût, mais même si je vais y aller mollo à partir de maintenant, je vais pas m'arrêter là. Ensuite, je pense que je vais continuer de poster un chapitre tous les week-ends (souvent le dimanche parce que je suis la flemmardise incarnée) parce que j'adore l'écrire et que j'aime bien le perso principale qu'est Alice. Enfin, bref, je suis vraiment contente d'être allée aussi loin alors que c'est ma première fanfic. Elle va encore continuer et je pense m'arrêter vers les 15 chapitre, quelque chose dans le genre, parce qu'elle me tient à coeur. J'essaye de faire en sorte qu'elle vous plaise autant qu'à moi, donc n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews et dire ce qui vous plaît ou ce qui ne vous plaît pas. Ah ! Aussi, je crois que je vais faire un OS dans pas longtemps, peut-être quand STNWM sera terminé, peut-être avant, je verrai. Breffffffff (j'dis beaucoup bref), merci de me suivre, vous êtes trognons.

Une dernière chose : j'ai (enfin) dessiné Alice et j'ai mis le lien dans mon profil.

* * *

><p>"Dis-leur, Alice."<p>

"Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, Tony ?" Alice haussa un sourcil.

"Dis-leur, protège-les pour leur faire voir que tu es plus forte qu'eux. Et s'ils t'embêtent, pulvérise-les. Écrase-les."

"Hum, de qui ?" Il leva la tête et fit face aux grandes prunelles vertes qui le fixaient.

"À ceux qui t'embêtent. Qui essayent de profiter de toi parce qu'on est qu'en sixième. Ou qui veulent te piquer de la bouffe au self."

"J'avais pas besoin que tu me le dise, tu sais." Elle essayait de cacher le fait que son coeur avait fait un bond lorsqu'il avait dit "_on_ est qu'en sixième".

**[]**

"Yo, ça faisait un bail !" Alice lui sourit.

"Ouais. Ça fait quoi d'entrer en quatrième ?"

"Rien, y'aura juste plus d'heures pour glander. C'est vraiment chiant ça, maintenant notre emploi du temps est vraiment pourrit."

"Tu devrais peut-être te mettre à bosser, non ?" Elle lui lança un regard glacial.

"T'as pris quoi comme option ? Et t'as pris espagnol ou italien ?"

"Euro et espagnol."

"Ah, moi j'ai pris espagnol, aussi. Avec le français, l'anglais et l'espagnol, on peut beaucoup voyager. Et grecque parce que mon père voulait que je fasse grecque."

"Je vois...En fait, les seules matières dans lesquelles tu bosses, c'est les langues... Tu veux vraiment voyager."

"Ouais, en bateau. Ce serait super."

"Oui, en bateau."

**[]**

Alice regardait la télévision. Il devait être 2 heures du matin. Elle venait d'entrer miraculeusement en troisième, sauvée par sa très bonne moyenne d'anglais. Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée et se leva comme si c'était la chose la plus dure à faire, irritée. Lorsqu'elle frappa la porte contre le mur, s'apprêtant à hurler qu'"_il était putain de tard et que c'était pas le moment de a faire chier_", elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

"Mon dieu, Tony !" Il était contre le mur, blessé au visage. Quand elle le déplaça, elle vit que la paroi contre laquelle il était appuyé était maintenant tachée de sang. De_ son _sang.

"Mais merde, qui est le putain d'enfoiré qui t'as fait ça ?!" Elle entendait des personnes qui criait dans la rue, qui appelaient quelqu'un.

_Qui appelaient Tony._

"Merde...Ils arrivent..." dit simplement le blessé.

"Tony, cache toi, j'vais les buter-" Elle releva la tête et vit un groupe d'homme devant elle avec plusieurs sortes de battes. Et des couteaux, aussi.

"Tu vas quoi, gamine ?" Fit l'un d'entre eux. Il s'approcha d'Alice et lui tira les cheveux pour approcher son visage du sien. "Figure-toi que j'étais un pote à ton frère." Le coeur d'Alice s'arrêta de battre._ Quoi ?_

"Moi c'est Johnny. On avait quelques affaires ensemble," continua-t-il. Il lui mit un coup de genou dans le ventre. Tony criait pour qu'on la laisse partir.

"Ce connard faisait dans la drogue, en plus ?" Réussit-elle a dire avant de balancer son pied dans ce qu'elle pesait être l'entrejambe de son agresseur. Ce dernier hurla de douleur. _Bingo. _Plusieurs hommes se précipitèrent vers elle pour l'empêcher de partir et la tinrent prisonnière. D'autres firent de même avec Tony.

"Hey, salope," fit Johnny. "Tu fais pas si mal. Des coups de pieds entre les jambes, j'en ai beaucoup reçus, crois-moi, et des forts." Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et se rapprocha encore un fois d'Alice qui lui cracha au visage. Johnny essuya la bave sur sa main et frappa Alice sur la joue avec cette même main.

"Récupère ce qui t'appartiens," Dit-il. Il la poussa par terre et plaça un pied sur son ventre. "Quand je disais que tu faisais pas mal tout à l'heure, j'étais pas sérieux. 'Faudrait que je sois con pour penser ça alors que je suis au courant que t'as crevé ton propre frère à...T'as quel âge ?" Elle ne répondit pas et il appuya son pied sur son ventre. L'adolescente cria de douleur et il lui reposa la question.

"...Bientôt 14 ans."

"Donc, t'as crevé ton frangin à l'âge de 10 ans. Tu serais pas une psychopathe ? Tel frère, tel soeur, ça se dit ça ?" Il donna un coup de pied dans son ventre.

"_Protège-les et grogne ta colère !_" Cria soudainement Tony.

"Qu'est ce que t'as, toi ?" Il se dirigea vers lui et lui tapa la tête contre le mur. L'adolescent ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

_"Hurle ta colère, Alice ! Fais voir à ceux qui t'emmerdent à quel point tu es puissante et détruis-les !_" Continua-t-il.

"Tu vas la fermer, putain ? Et quoi, tu vas faire quoi ? Tu vas le dire à papa et à maman que des méchants t'on fait bobo ?" Demanda Johnny. Il prit Tony par la tête et la cogna contre le sol. Quand il se releva, il s'apprêta à lui donner un coup de pied dans la nuque.

"Il a pas de parents, d'façons, donc c'est foutu." Alice avait un ton étrangement calme. Les hommes autour d'elle ne la tenaient plus, trop occupés à rire de la remarque de Johnny. L'un d'eux allait lui balancer son poing dans la tête lorsqu'une batte de baseball qui se cogna contre sa tête vint l'interrompre. Alice dirigea son arme vers un autre homme et lui frappa dans le ventre.

Tony respirai difficilement sous la pression du pied de Johnny. Ce dernier ramena sa jambe vers lui et se retourna vers Alice.

"Tu veux faire la maline, gamine ?" Il leva sa barre en fer. Au-même moment, Tony qu'il croyait à bout de force l'attrapa dans le dos et l'empêcha de bouger avant de lui faire tomber sa barre.

"_Jure-moi que tu les détruiras, de tes propres mains !_" Hurla-t-il, en larmes. Alice se dirigea vers Johnny, frappant ceux qui essayaient de l'en empêcher sans leur accorder un regard. Elle s'arrêta devant son agresseur maintenant désarmé et laissa tomber sa batte de baseball par terre. Elle récolta un regard autant horrifié qu'interrogateur de Johnny.

"Ce serait déloyal, sinon. Tony, lâche-le." Et Tony le lâcha. Johnny s'était baissé pour ramasser sa batte mais Alice lui mit un coup de pied dans la tête et l'envoya contre le mur. Elle le prit par le col et cogna sa tête contre son front. Le crâne de l'homme se fit projeté dans un bruit sourd contre le mur derrière lui. L'adolescente le prit par le col et lui frappa avec son genou le plus fort qu'elle pu entre ses jambes.

"Je fais pas très mal, hein ?" Dit-elle, sans une once de pitié.

**[]**

"Alice !" Ils venaient d'entrer au lycée.

"Tony."

"Salut, hum..." Commença-t-il. "Dis, tu sais, parcourir le monde en bateau, et tout et tout, là."

"Euh, ouais...?"

"Ça te dirais de faire une promenade en bateau, juste pour commencer ? Ce sera, hum, le départ de... notre nouvelle vie ?" Dit-il, rougissant autant qu'Alice et n'osant pas la regarder. Cette dernière, étant tout aussi surprise qu'heureuse, ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

"De notre nouvelle vie ?"

"Oui. Tu sais, ton père est dans l'alcool et la drogue et ta mère à peur de toi, donc je me suis dit qu'ils..."

"Si tu veux."

"Vraiment ? Tu es d'accord ?" Il y avait de la joie dans cette question.

"Oui."

"Et après ça, on exploreras le monde !"

"Tss, c'est qu'un rêve de gosse, tu sais." Fit-elle, toujours rouge au niveau des joues. Tony se tourna soudainement vers elle. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, comme si elle venait de dire une énorme bêtise. Pourtant, elle en disait beaucoup, des bêtises. Il la fixait avec sérieux puis, au bout de quelques minutes, soupira tristement.

"Peut-être que tu as raison." Il avait l'air déçu.

"Hum... O-ouais."

"Bon, demain à midi ?"

"Demain à midi," répéta-t-elle. _Demain à midi sera le départ de notre nouvelle vie,_ se dit-elle.

* * *

><p>Donc voici un chapitre qui sert de flashback ! En fait, comme l'indique le titre, c'est un chapitre bonus, et c'est pour ça que je le poste maintenant. Mais je vais aussi poster le prochain ce week-end, ne vous inquiétez pas !<em><br>_

Voiliiii, voilouuu.


	10. MAD : Measly, Alive or Dead

_**Lundi 23 juin, dans l'enceinte du mur Rose.**_

"Hé, écoute-moi," dit-il.

"Mmh." Hanji n'écoutait pas vraiment. Cela faisait deux jours qu'Alice s'était transformée en titan, deux jours qu'elle était enfermée dans le cachot, deux jours qu'elle ne mangeait pas. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle ne parlait pas, en fait. Son supérieur ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

"Tss" Levi se retourna vers la troisième personne présente. "Bon..."

"Tu compte la frapper ?" Lui demanda Erwin.

"Non. Je n'aime pas la violence." Il se leva et sortit de la pièce mais ne referma pas la porte, sachant que son supérieur n'allait pas tarder à partir lui non plus.

"Hum... Je peux aller voir Alice ?" Demanda finalement Hanji.

"Je ne me rappelle pas avoir dit que tu avais le droit d'aller aux cachots."

"Elle est dans un sale état."

"C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'elle ai de la visite pour l'instant. Elle est blessée et ne va pas bien. Elle pourrait te jeter son plateau-repas à la tête comme elle l'a fait avec un garde."

"Justement. Elle est a été salement blessée, mais psychologiquement. Si personne ne vient lui rendre visite, ça va s'aggraver. Et puis, si elle lui a jeté son plateau à la tête, c'est qu'elle ne va pas si mal. Alice est la douceur incarnée, tout le monde le sait." Erwin soupira.

"Moblit a les clefs." Hanji sourit.

"Moblit a toujours les clefs."

* * *

><p>"S'il vous plait ? C'est une amie, on ne peut vraiment pas la voir ?" Demanda Armin.<p>

"Non," répondit le garde sans même leur accorder un regard.

"Laisse-les passer," fit Hanji qui venait d'arriver.

"Ah, mais non, je n'ai pas le droit de..." Au même moment, elle lui tendit des clefs.

"Je ne les aurai pas eues sans la permission d'Erwin."

"Ce ne sont pas les bonnes clefs."

"Ah bon ? Est- ce que tu peux nous ouvrir le cachot, alors ?"

"Je n'ai aucune clefs sur moi."

"Je vois...Bon." Elle se retourna vers Armin et les soldats qui l'accompagnaient. "Attendez-moi là. Je vais les chercher." Hanji détala vers les escaliers et fonça dans le couloir. Elle demanda à un soldat où se trouvait Moblit. D'après lui, il était dans les tentes des réfugiés, un camp mit en place pour prendre en charge les survivants de 2000 ans plus tard. Le chef d'escouade s'y rendit et le chercha lorsqu'une des réfugiés l'interpella.

"Hum, vous êtes bien... Han..Hanne, non...Ah ! Hanji, c'est ça ?" Cette dernière se retourna et se figea. _Oh. _"Est-ce que je peux voir, hum, Alice Köster ?"

* * *

><p>Alice tremblait. Elle avait froid, et elle avait peur aussi. De quoi ? Elle-même ne savait pas vraiment.<p>

Elle se souvenait à peu près des personnes mortes lors de l'expédition. Karla avait été mangée par un titan qui avait profité du fait que son équipement tridimensionnel ne marchait plus. D'autres amis à elle s'étaient eux aussi faits mangés par des titans. Et il y avait Jim, aussi. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait trouvé la mort puisqu´Hanji ne lui avait pas dit. Tania, qui tout comme le corps de Jim se trouvait dans la tente de l'infirmerie, s'était faite écrasée. _Et depuis le décès de Tony, combien sont morts ? _Beaucoup. Il y avait ses parents, déjà. Son père était mort sous le poids de sa maison et elle n'avait retrouvé que le bras de sa mère. Il y avait ce Denno, aussi. Et puis-_  
><em>

Un bruit vont interrompre le cours de ses pensées. Quelqu'un ouvrait sa cage.

"Bonjour Alice," fit Hanji. "Des personnes veulent te voir." Son supérieur s'approcha d'elle et ouvrit de grands yeux. L'adolescente avait de grandes cernes et des petits creux au niveau des joues, signe qu'elle ne mangeait plus ce qu'on lui donnait.

"Hnn," répondit simplement Alice. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lever la tête pour voir eux qui étaient venus lui rendre visite.

"Hum..." Armin fut le premier à prendre la parole. "Ç-ça va ?" Pas de réponse.

"Tu n'aime pas ce que les gardes te donnent à manger ?" Fit Sasha. Pas de réponse non plus.

"Hum, elle veut peut-être dormir," dit Jean. _Oh que oui j'veux dormir, si seulement je le pouvais._

"Peut-être que c'est à cause du fait qu'elle dort dans une cellule. C'est pas très confortable," dit Eren. _Sans blagues ?_ Toujours pas de réponse.

"Elle veut peut-être-" commença Connie.

"Vous avez un problème ? Vous pouvez pas juste dégager et me laisser tranquille ? Je veux dire, je suis prise pour une folle par tout le monde, pour un monstre même, alors pourquoi vous n'en faîtes pas autant ?" Coupa Alice.

"Tu veux qu'on te prenne pour une folle, Alice ?" Demanda Hanji. "Moi, ça ne me pose pas de problème. Les savants fous adorent avoir à faire à des filles folles." L'adolescente déglutit difficilement. _Elle ne nie pas._

"Pourquoi vous vous enfermer pas dans vos putains de murs ? Pourquoi vous nous laisser pas nous démerder, nous et notre époque ? Pourquoi vous avez accepter mon aide alors que j'ai fais que merder jusque là ? Pourquoi vous continuez d'envoyer des soldats à la morgue juste pour améliorer des équipements qui prendront sûrement trente ans à pouvoir marcher ne serait-ce qu'un tiers de seconde avant d'exploser avec celui qui le porte ? Ils n'ont même pas de vrais tombes après leur morts ! Pourquoi vous-"

"Et pourquoi es-tu entrée dans les bataillons ?" Commença Levi. Alice ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué avant. "Pour tout foutre en l'air ? Non, je ne crois pas. Eh bien c'est pareil pour moi. Je suis entré dans les bataillons pour qu'on atteigne un but que, comme tu l'as dis au tribunal, tous ceux qui ont vu des proches se faire bouffer par des titans ont. Et c'est pour cette cause qu'il meurent : pour exterminer les titans." Il se tourna vers Hanji qui lui adressa un sourire en guise de remerciment avant de lui demander de venir pour lui présenter quelqu'un qui voulait voir l'adolescente mais cette dernière n'y fit pas attention.

"Je ne suis pas entrée dans les bataillons d'explorations dans des conditions normales," protesta Alice. Levi haussa un sourcil.

"Moi non plus." Fit-il avant de sortir.

"Comment ça ?" Hanji se sentit obligée d'intervenir à ce moment.

"Alice, comprends juste par là que tu n'es pas la plus malchanceuse ici, mais je ne dis pas que tu n'es pas un cas spécial," dit-elle avant de partir du cachot à son tour pour rejoindre Levi. Armin et ses amis la regardaient avec étonnement. Ou pitié.

"Tss." Fit-elle en recouvrant sa tête du draps de son lit. Oui, c'est ça : elle fuyait. Comme il y a deux jours. Elle fuyait la réalité parce qu'elle n'était pas comme elle le voulait, telle l'adolescente pessimiste qu'elle était. Alice n'était pas comme tous les autres qui se trouvaient dans le cachot, elle n'était pas aussi courageuse. Les regrets hantaient son esprit depuis deux jours, non, depuis qu'elle avait vu mourir Tony juste devant ses yeux. Elle lui avait gâché son rêve et lui avait dit que ce n'était pas important, que ce n'était qu'un rêve de gosse. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire. Lui dire qu'il était la personne qui lui était la plus chère au monde puisque son père et sa mère-

_Non, Alice. Tes parents t'étaient très chers malgré le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas parfaits. Ton père n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser beaucoup à toi mais il pensait à ton avenir. Et ta mère...Tu as de très bons souvenirs avec elle. Elle était devenue malade, mais ce n'était pas totalement de ta faute. Souviens-toi, le soir où elle est revenue de l'hôpital où elle avait été placée parce que tu l'avais frappée avec ta batte de baseball. Tu pensais qu'elle t'évitais, et tu n'avais pas vraiment tord. Mais chaque dimanche, elle te mettait des chocolats devant ta porte sans que tu ne voies, mais tu savais très bien que c'était elle. Même si elle avait peur de toi, elle à continué à t'aimer parce que tu es et tu resera sa fille. Et maintenant qu'elle est morte, tu regrettes. Tout ce que tu as retrouvé lui appartenant, c'est un foutu bras. En fait, tu sais même pas si c'est le sien parce que dans ce monde pourrit, personne n'est sûre d'avoir une mort digne de ce nom et que donc, si ça se trouve, elle s'est faite bouffée entière. _

Elle serra l'oreiller pendant que toutes les personnes autour d'elle ne firent aucun bruit, ne sachant que faire. C'est alors que le cachot s'ouvrit encore une fois mais pour faire entrer trois personnes, et non pas seulement les deux qui étaient parties un peu plus tôt. Elle put entendre un "Vas-y, Danaë" de la part d'Hanji et crut avoir mal entendu. C'était le prénom de sa...

"Alice." Cette dernière s'arrêta de respirer. Elle connaissait cette voix. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps, _trop_ longtemps. Elle se redressa dans son lit et fit lentement face aux grands yeux de la personne qui venait de parler. Les mêmes grands yeux qu'elle, verts et en amande.

"Maman." Pour elle, il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux dans le cachot, dans le château, dans le monde entier et ses deux époques. "T'es vivante."

"Eh bien, il faut croire..." Sa mère fit une pause, sous le regard ébahit des autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans la cellule. "Alice, je suis désolée. Désolée ne pas avoir été là quand tu en avais besoin, autant après l'apparition des titans qu'avant. Je... Oh, merde, Alice, savoir que tu es en vie..." Des larmes tracèrent leur chemin sur les joues de Danaë. "Ça me rend si heureuse...! Franchement, je suis désolée, j'aurais tellement aimé retourner dans le passé et te dire que je suis qu'une putain d'idiote et te dire à quel point je t'aime et que malgré ton caractère à la con, je t'aimerai toujours plus que tout et que je-" Elle se fit interrompre par sa fille qui la serrai dans ses bras, à sa plus grande surprise. Elle entendit ensuite des bruit venant d'elle, comme des gémissements. Danaë mit plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte qu'Alice pleurait, tout comme elle. Deuxième grande surprise. _Wow._

"Tu me dépasse maintenant...Tu es vraiment grande pour ton âge...Mon dieu, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas prise dans mes bras, désolée vraiment, je-"

"Merci pour les chocolats," coupa-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Sa mère ne comprit pas tout de suite mais quand ce fut le cas, elle ouvrit ses yeux autant qu'elle put. Troisième_ grande surprise. _

"Tu ne jetais même pas les emballages..." Fit-elle en serrant encore plus sa fille contre elle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mardi 24 juin.<strong>_

Le ciel bleu et calme s'assombrissait peu à peu, accompagné de rares nuages teintés d'orangé. Les ombres des arbres s'étiraient, lasses, sur le sol et le boucan des cigales se faisait de plus en plus assourdissant.

"Ta mère te ressemble beaucoup," dit Hanji.

"Oh, je sais, on nous le dis souvent."

"Pas seulement pour le physique. Elle parle tout aussi poliment que toi et elle a autant de mal à enregistrer le prénom des personnes que tu en as."

"Peut-être," fit Alice en soupirant.

"Dis, tu te rappelle de e que je t'ai dis hier soir sur ta transformation en titan ?"

"Oui, mais... J'ai du mal à te croire..."

"Je te jure que c'est vrai, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux." Elle étaient entrain d'attendre les résultats des récentes recherches faîtes sur le corps d'Alice pour savoir comment elle avait récupéré le pouvoir de se régénérer et de se transformer. Danaë les aidait. Elle s'y connaissait pas mal dans le domaine de la médecine et s'estimait être en droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait 'tant qu'elle ne les faisait pas trop chier' et que c'était utile à sa fille.

"Non, mais... Non. C'est pas..."

"Tu m'a demandé ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu t'es transformée et je t'ai répondu : tu as écrasé tous les titans présents ce soir là. Tu les as déchiquetés, bouffés, pulvérisés. Et puis..."

"Je..."

"Alice, j'ai juste besoin que tu te transforme pour pouvoir étudier ton cas. J'ai rarement vu un titan qui pleure."

"C'est...Putain de flippant." À peine Alice eu finit sa phrase que sa mère vint les rejoindre.

"Ils ont trouvé quelque chose au labo." Danaë se retourna vers sa fille. "Qu'est ce que tu as fais entre le moment où tu es tombée du bateau et celui où ton ami et l'autre petit homme t'on repêché ?"

"Bah...J'ai coulé ?"

"Alice, les résultats indiquent que l'on t'as injecté un sérum pour que tu te transforme entre ces deux moments."

* * *

><p><strong>Rhoo là là, que de suspense !<strong>

Oui, enfin un moment joyeux ! J'ai longuement hésité à finir le chapitre avec les retrouvailles mère/fille mais j'me suis dit que j'allais être méchante et que j'allais mettre le suspense à la fin de celui-ci et non pas dans le prochain, voilà, voilàààààààààààààààààà.

Et n'oubliez pas, ayez toujours la **_SIND SIE DAS HETERO ? NEIN, WIR SIND DIE HOMO_** attitude, parce que tout le monde aime le yaoi ou le yuriiiiii !

(même pas désolée pour cette dernière phrase)


	11. Time After Time

**_Vendredi 29 août, plus de deux mois après la première transformation d'Alice._**

Un groupe de jeune soldats se tenaient devant la porte de la pièce et leurs supérieurs étaient assis autour d'une grande table.

"Quelles sont les informations que nous avons sur Alice ?" Erwin avait parlé en regardant Hanji.

"Eh bien...Sa forme de titan est différente de celle d'Eren. Enfin, c'est vrai que leurs corps de titans se ressemblent beaucoup, mais...Hum, Alice a un pouvoir différent. Eren peut contrôler tous les titans et les diriger vers une cible alors qu'Alice les ordonne de se tuer eux-mêmes et ils obéissent. C'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé le soir de sa transformation mais je ne lui en ai pas parlé. Eren peut contrôler les titans, le titan femelle peut durcir sa peau, le titan cuirassé a presque tout son corps recouvert de peau durcie et le titan colossale produit de la fumée brulante en plus de pouvoir disparaître en un clin d'oeil. Alice a un pouvoir tout aussi mystérieux, mais elle est aussi la plus forte au combat de corps à corps parmi tous les changeurs de formes. Elle est dotée d'un rapidité sans nom et sait parfaitement où mettre toute la force qu'elle a. Je ne sait pas d'où elle tire tout ces avantages, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle nous sera utile. Et aussi..." Elle se tourna vers Alice. "Le soir où elle s'est transformée, elle, hum, pleurait. Sous sa forme de titan."

Il y eu beaucoup de murmures et de personne qui chuchotaient en montrant discrètement l'adolescente du doigt.

"C'est dur à croire," commença un homme barbu, Keith Sadis.

"C'est dur à croire mais ce n'est pas impossible," continua Hanji. "Dans son rapport, Levi explique bien que pendant la expédition en dehors des murs, il avait vu le titan femelle pleurer après qu'il eu délivré Eren." Tout le monde se retourna vers Levi qui hocha simplement la tête.

"Je vois. Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres choses utiles à dire au sujet d'Alice ?"

"Hum, à part le fait qu'elle ne se rappelle pas qu'on lui ai injecté un quelconque sérum pour qu'elle obtienne se pouvoir, non."

"D'accord. Est-ce que des personnes rajouter quelque chose ?" Demanda Erwin.

"Eh bien," fit Levi. "Quand on l'a découverte, il se trouve qu'elle avait une arme sur elle. Jim ne l'avait pas vu et j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait ça. Mais Hanji pense que ça a un lien avec le fait qu'Alice ne se rappelle pas qu'on lui ai injecté quelque chose. J'ai rien d'autre à rajouter."

"Et à propos de la brèche ? Est-ce qu'on en sait plus sur la brèche ?"

"Oh, j'avais oublié ! Alice a toujours un sentiment de déjà-vu quand elle passe devant. Même la première fois qu'elle l'a traversée. Et elle a mal à la tête avant d'y entrer, aussi. Je pense que c'est parce qu'elle a du la voir pendant la période dont elle ne se rappelle pas." À cet instant, l'adolescente eu horriblement mal à la tête. Elle tomba de sa chaise et serra ses poings aussi fort qu'elle pu. Sa mère se précipita vers elle et l'aida à se relever. Alice ne se rendait même pas compte que quelqu'un était à coté d'elle et commençait à somnoler. Elle finit par s'évanouir dans les bras de sa mère.

"Je l'emmène à l'infermerie," dit Danaë avant de partir aux cotés de sa fille.

"Ça, c'est pas du hasard ! Je crois bien que j'avais raison," s'exclama le chef d'escouade. "Et je pense que ce n'est pas la seule chose intéressante à propos de la brèche : je pense qu'on peut la détruire."

"Qu'est ce que ça nous apporterai de la détruire ? Si on fait ça, l'époque de 2000 ans plus tard sera envahit par les titans à notre place ! Nous serions tranquilles, mais que vont faire les survivants de l'autre époque ?" s'écria une vieille dame.

"Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pensé au début. Mais si on fait ça, la brèche effacera toutes traces de son existence et seuls ceux qui viendront de 2014 et qui auront traversé la brèche se souviendront de nous. Nous, par contre, nous ne nous rappellerons plus de rien. Et peut-être que..."

"Que ?" Fit un marchand.

"Que les deux époques reviendront à la période avant que la brèche n'apparaisse, sauf que la brèche sera détruite et que nous n'auront plus aucun souvenirs qu'elle ait existé. Seuls Alice et les quelques autres qui auront traversé la brèche se souviendront de nous. Je pense aussi savoir pourquoi les titans étaient inconnus des humains de 2000 ans plus tard : Et si ils les avaient tous exterminés mais que les humains soient presque tous morts ? L'histoire aurait donc beaucoup de mal à se transmettre de générations en générations et aurait été modifiée. Les livres d'histoire d'Allemagne disent que nous n'avions pas découvert le métal renforcé en 850, ce qui est complètement faux puisque nous avons nos épées et nos équipements tridimensionnels."

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de personnes qui suivaient ce qu'elle disait. Ou qui la croyait.

"Alice m'a raconté quelque chose de très intrigant : dans son époque, des histoires que tout le monde pensait fictives parlent d'humain qui se battent ou fuient des titans."

Erwin semblait être le seul qui comprenait ce qu'elle disait.

"Je pense que les rares personnes qui en ont parlé sont en connaissance de ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé mais peut-être pensent-t-elles qu'il est préférable de ne rien dire. Et peut-être qu'elles voulaient envoyer un message à ceux qui savait comme eux que les titans ont existé." Elle regarda autour d'elle et comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle soit plus claire. "Bon, en fait, dans le futur, l'histoire a été modifiée ce qui fait que les habitants d'Allemagne et d'autres pays de 2000 ans plus tard ne savent pas que les titans ont existé. Seules quelques personnes le savent. Mais pourquoi choisissent-t-elles de ne rien dire ? C'est justement ce que je vais tenté de découvrir à l'ai d'Alice."

Beaucoup de personnes semblaient avoir comprit et Hanji soupira, soulagée.

"Et les progrès techniques de l'équipement tridimensionnel ?"

"Oh oui, oui, oui, oui !" s'écria le chef d'escouade, le sourire au lèvres. "Nous avons beaucoup modifié l'équipement... Moblit, apporte moi la caisse là-bas, s'il te plait." Ce dernier s'exécuta et son supérieur se rua vers la caisse pour l'ouvrir. Elle sortit un par un les différents engins pendant que des personnes murmuraient.

"Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez."

* * *

><p>"C'est quoi ça ? C'est de la drogue ? Te fous pas de moi ! Dégage !"<p>

"Ce n'est pas ce genre de drogue ! Tu dois juste..."

"Dégage !" Elle se débattait dans l'herbe alors que quelqu'un la tenait par la jambe. "Laisse-moi !"

"Alice, c'est important ! Regarde la brèche, là-bas ! Tu vas devoir la traverser et-"

"Mais pourquoi t'es pas mort ? J'ai vu le titan te bouffer !" Elle regardait la fumée s'évaporer des jambes nues de la personne en face d'elle.

"C'est parce que je suis spécial, et j'ai besoin de faire en sorte que tu le sois aussi alors arrête de bouger pour que je t'injecte ce putain de sérum !" Alice commençait à pleurer.

"Mais arrête ! Dégage ! Arr..." Il lui attrapa miraculeusement la jambe et lui enfonça la seringue dans la cuisse. L'adolescente commençait à sentir ses forces l'abandonner. Elle voyait flou mais elle pu distinguer le visage de Tony. "Le début de notre... nouvelle vie...mon cul..." réussi-t-elle à articuler avant que sa cuisse ne lui fasse horriblement mal. Elle hurla et enfonça ses ongles dans sa jambe, comme si c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle finit par se faire saigner et Tony essaya de l'arrêter lorsqu'un éclair surgit et l'aveugla. À cet instant, un groupe de titan se précipita vers lui et l'un d'eux lui arracha une jambe. L'enorme bouche s'apprêta à engloutir Tony mais un autre titan bien plus grand fonça vers lui et lui déchiqueta la nuque avec ses dents. Le titan d'Alice. Tony tomba par terre et regarda les autres titans se faire écrasés un par un avant de reporté son attention vers sa jambe qui lui faisait horriblement mal et qui d'ailleurs n'était plus trop une jambe : à partir du genou, ce n'était plus que de la chair et du sang déchiquetée autour d'un os.

"Merde..." Il devait rapidement partir d'ici car la première transformation était très dangereuse puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Les pas bien plus bruyant et réguliers que ceux des titans normals qui se dirigeaient vers lui lui firent abandonner tout espoir : Alice l'avait repéré. Elle continua sa course et prit Tony dans son énorme main.

"Alice ! Reveille-toi ! Tu...C'est de ma faute... Je suis désolé ! Je sais que tu vas te souvenir de ça un moment ou un autre et je te supplie de ne pas te sentir responsable de ma mor-" Elle venait de le manger et de l'avaler.

* * *

><p>"Ah !" Alice ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle transpirait, bien évidement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait en sursaut.<p>

"Ça va, Alice ? Tu vas bien ou-"

"Ouais. J'vais bien, ouais." À cet instant, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit se claqua contre le mur dans un grand bruit assourdissant.

"Alice !" s'écria Hanji. "Celui qui t'as mis le sérum, il-"

"Pouvait se transformer en titan, ouais je sais."

"Tu t'en rappelle ?"

"Bah, 'faut croire." Elle ne regardait personne. Elle n'osait pas.

"C'est de là que viennent tes pouvoirs ! Mais-"

"Maman, j'ai bouffé Tony." Cette dernière se figea.

"Qu-Qu'est ce que tu raconte...?

"C'est lui qui m'a injecté le sérum. Il a survécu et ses jambes se sont régénérées et quand je me suis transformée, je lai bouffé. Fin de l'histoire."

"Mais, qu'est ce que..."

"Alice," cette fois, c'était Erwin qui avait parlé. "Es-tu en état de revenir dans la salle de rassemblement ?"

"Hum, Oui..." Elle se releva, sans un regard pour sa mère.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Samedi 30 août. <strong>_

"Wow."

"Quoi ?"

"Wow," répéta Alice. "on est des putains de génies." Elle faisait allusion aux équipements qu'elles avaient créés.

"Hum, pas faux," dit Hanji. "C'est parfait pour la prochaine expédition vers ton époque."

"C'est clair. C'est pour quand, d'ailleurs ?"

"Dans une semaine. Et un jour."

"C'est super tôt !"

"Le bien n'attend pas. En attendant de trouver le moyen de détruire la brèche, nous devons continuer d'aider les survivants de ton époque. D'ailleurs, comment est-ce qu'on peut la détruire ? Les explosifs ne marchent pas."

"Hm. 'Sais pas." Elle fuyait le regard de son supérieur. Elle faisait ça depuis qu'elle avait fait ce rêve. Et Hanji l'avait bien comprit.

"Alice, si tu ne l'avais pas mangé, tu ne pourrais pas nous aider, non ?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Samedi 6 septembre.<strong>_

"T'es prête pour demain ?"

"Voyons, je suis toujours prête. Espérons qu'il y aura-"

"Des abérants ?"

"Hum, des abérants, oui," confirma Hanji. Elle sourit à Alice.

"On va tout péter avec nos nouveaux équipements."

"Ah, j'espère." Elle se turent et Hanji bu une gorgée de café. Elle avait, comme d'habitude, ses pieds sur la table et Alice n'avait pas manqué de l'imiter. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement.

"Hanji-san !" Fit Moblit. "Nous avons peut-être trouvé comment détruire la brèche !" Il se rapprocha de son supérieur et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

"Je vois. Merci, tu as bien travaillé."

"Alors ? Comment on pourrait détruire la brèche ?"

"Ah, ma chère Alice..." Elle se tourna vers l'adolescente et lui adressa un grand sourire. "Tu nous es plus utile que je ne l'aurai pensé."

* * *

><p>Waaaaw, j'ai finis ce chapitre qui n'est absolument pas long, mais je voulais garder l'expédition pour le prochain, parce que c'est plutôt important, non ?<p>

Mais je sais pas encore si je vais le faire vraiment sanglant, à vrai dire (mais attendez-vous au pire parce que je viens de finir la saison 1 de Tokyo Ghoul et que je vais m'attaquer aux scans).

Breffff, à la semaine prochaine mes petits poussins.


	12. D'you Want To Kill ? ( Chapitre final )

DÉSOLÉEEEEE. Je suis désolée. Ce chapitre aurait du sortir dimanche mais l'ordi avait des problèmes et mon portable...Bah, c'est mon protable, quoi : si j'écris une fanfic dessus, je vous dis pas le nombre de fautes qu'il y aurait...Bref. Bref. Bref. BREFFF. C'est le dernier chapitre ! Eh oui ! Donc il est plutôt long par rapport aux autres.

**vava**** :**Waw, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Surtout que tu poste des reviews depuis le début de la fic et que tu continue ! Vraiment, tu es un ange. Pour la brèche et l'expédition, eh bien, tout est dans le chapitre ! En espérant qu'il te plaira.

**Mushroom :** Aww, t'es mignonne. Eh bien, oui, c'est la première fanfiction que je poste sur le net mais j'en ai écris avant ( je les ai jetées depuis le temps, je crois). Ta review m'a fait très plaisir, vraiment.

**Momo-chan** : Ahah, désolée pour l'attente je suis vraiment chiante, hein ? À propos de tes amis fans de yaoi, je suis dans la même situation (même si moi aussi j'adore ça) : J'ai des amies qui voulaient se présenter aux élections des délégués et proposer des trucs comme "on regardera pleins de hentais parce que le français c'est chiant". Limite si elles avaient pas pris une pancarte avec **_YAOI 69_ **marqué en gros. Sinon, tes reviews me font _vraiment_ très plaisir, donc, merci beaucccoouuuppp.

**MANON (Masoushi):** Manon. Manon. Manon. Je me fiche que tu veuilles que je PRENNE et non que j'ATTIRE. Jim n'est pas mort parce qu'il a ATTIRÉ un torchon, ok ? Donc tu obéis sagement à ta belle mère et tu lui ATTIRE ses putains de radis au lieu de me gâcher mon manga triste avec le yaoi à fond ! En plus Juliette veut absolument que je fasse la fic sur les titans qui twerkent et Becky veut que j'écrive un lemon entre deux titans -attends, sérieusement, Becky ?- en anglais. Agh. Vous êtes vraiment malades, les filles.

Bref, portez-vous bien et encore merci pour les reviews, pour ceux qui en laissent !

* * *

><p>"Alice !"<p>

"Non, arrête ! Elle est déjà-"

"OH MON DIEU, ALICE!" Hurlai Danaë alors que Hanji et Levi essayait de la retenir sur la falaise, en sécurité.

"Danaë ! Tu ne peux plus rien pour elle !" Suppliait le chef d'escouade.

"Laisse-moi descendre ! Je veux voir ma fille ! MAINTENANT!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dimanche 7 septembre, 6 heures plus tôt.<strong>_

"Rassemblez-vous dans la cour ! Nous ouvrons la porte dans une heure à dix heures !" Armin étira ses lèvres autant qu'il pu. Il laissa tomber sa fourche et se précipita dans les couloirs du château. Il couru jusqu'à l'instant où il vit la personne qu'il cherchait se disputer avec un des gardes de sa cellule. Elle était accompagnée de plusieurs de ses amis.

"Sale gosse, tu rembourse comment les dégâts ?" Cracha le garde en montrant une grande blessure au niveau du front, sans pour autant regarder l'adolescente : son regard vert et meurtrier était vraiment dur à soutenir.

"Tss, t'es arrivé alors que je t'avais dis que j'étais entrain de me changer. Pas de bol, t'avais pas débarrassé mes couverts et mon plateau."

"Tu étais loin et tu aurais pu faire en sorte de m'éviter, c'est la troisième fois cette semaine ! !"

"Tu étais sur la trajectoire du plateau." Elle commençait à lever son poing mais Sasha l'arrêta.

"Alice, calme-toi !" fit Armin.

"Ah, Armin, ouf," soupira Sasha. "Elle allait commettre un meurtre." Le blond rigola nerveusement avant de se retourner vers Alice.

"Je suis pressé d'essayer les équipements que TU as créé !"

"Oui, avec Hanji."

"Hé, allez vous préparer au lieu de glander," dit le garde.

* * *

><p>"Allez, sors, Alice !" fit Hanji.<p>

"Ou-ouais, ouais..." Elle ouvrit la porte pour sortir de sa chambre et montrer son équipement. Tout le monde fixait l'adolescente. Ce qu'elle portait était vraiment différent de l'équipement de base. D'après elle, elle avait un 'casque comme dans les mangas futuristes, dans le genre mecha', des gants fait de métal mais qui, grâce à l'aide d'Hanji, ne pesaient presque rien et des bottes de la même matière. Son équipements était entourés de cables noirs et fins.

"Ouais, c'est vraiment pratique d'avoir installé de l'électricité sur les équipements tridimensionnels," dit Hanji. "Bon, vous avez tout compris pour les explications d'avant-hier ?"

"Hum, j'ai pas compris pourquoi y'a des fils noirs sur-"

"C'est l'électricité, Connie ! C'est ce qui va nous permettre d'aller deux fois plus haut !" s'écria le chef d'escouade. "je vous l'ai répété 10 fois."

"11," rectifia Alice.

"11," confirma Hanji. "Pendant vos cours et pendant votre entrainement pour vous habituer à l'équipement. Ah, Alice, tu sais... Ceux qui viennent de 2014 se rappèleront tous de nous, sauf ceux qui sont morts et qui vont ressusciter. Donc si Tony ressuscite..."

"Il ne s'en rappellera pas ?"

"Oui."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dimanche 7 septembre, 3 heures plus<strong>_** tôt.**

"Bon..." Les bataillons venaient d'installer leur camp devant la brèche. Ils venaient de comprendre l'arrivée des barrières de cristal qui l'entouraient : c'était pour la garder à sa place. Ils venaient aussi de comprendre comment l'éradiquer.

"Alice, viens avec moi." demanda Hanji à l'adolescente. Elles entrèrent dans une tente.

"Wow. Il y a...Il y a du monde," constata la jeune fille. _On s'en fiche, merde. Écoute juste ce qu'ils veulent te dire, c'est probablement en rapport avec la brèche. _

"Nous savons comment détruire la brèche saptio-temporelle," dit le chef d'escouade. "Alice, avec l'aide d'Eren, tu vas soulever sous ta forme de titan les bords de cristaux qui l'entourent et les écraser contre le sol : c'est le dessous qui est fragile. La brèche est beaucoup trop lourde pour l'un de vous deux si il est seul, mais ensemble, vous pouvez le faire."

"Je vois..." répondit l'adolescente.

"Hm, Hanji-san," fit Eren. "Vous aviez dis que vous alliez nous dire quelque chose à propose de, hum, réincarnation ?"

"Ah, oui, merci," s'exclama-t-elle. "Oui, effectivement !" elle le prit par les épaules.

"Hum, comment ça ?" avait demandé Alice, sourcils froncés.

"Je crois que nous avons à faire à un cas trèèèèès spécial." Hanji se détacha des épaules d'Eren pour entouré celles d'Alice avec son bras. "Je pense que tu es la réincarnation d'Eren (elle ignora les cris de surprise et de protestation des deux adolescents concernés ) et c'est pour ça qu'au début, j'ai cru que tu pouvais te transformer en titan grâce à ça. Sauf que c'est Tony qui t'a injecté ça, n'est-ce-pas ?" Elle ne laissa pas le temps à l'adolescente de répondre qu'elle continua. "Eh bien, je crois que Tony est la réincarnation d'_Armin. _Tu te rappelle de la nuit avant le tribunal, quand on a parlé de ton passé ? Tu m'avais montré une photo de lui que tu gardais précieusement. D'ailleurs, tu peux l'attirer, s'il te plait ?"

Alice obéit, hésitante, et sortit la photo en question. Beaucoup de monde fut surpris, surtout Eren qui, sans aucun mal, avait reconnu les traits de son meilleur ami.

"On dirait Armin en brun avec les yeux marrons. C'est comme s'il s'était coupé les cheveux," affirma-t-il.

"Ahah, je le savaiiiiis !" Le chef d'escouade poussa un cri aigüe.

"La ferme," dit Levi. Elle criait trop fort pour lui.

"Ouais, la ferme," fit Alice en rigolant nerveusement. _Qu'est ce que je viens d'entendre ? Une histoire de réincarnation ? C'est quoi ces conneri-_

"Hanji a raison." Cette fois, c'était sa mère qui avait parlé. "Tu ressemble beaucoup à... Essen ? E-"

"Eren," fit le concerné.

"Oui, Essen ! (Hanji éclata de rire) Eh bien, Alice, tu lui ressemble beaucoup. Tu t'énerve pour rien, comme lui ! Et tu cherche toujours la bagarre alors que tu sais très bien que tu vas perdre. Depuis que tu es petite, tu vas toujours te battre même si tu n'es pas vraiment très forte. Mais tu te bats parce que tu as une détermination que tu vas chercher je ne sais où, et cette détermination, je ne pensai pas la revoir chez quelqu'un d'autre. Mais c'est ce que je pensai avant de rencontrer, euh..."

"Eren," firent la moitié des personnes qui se trouvèrent dans la tente, exaspérées. Hanji essayait toujours de reprendre son souffle, en vain, malgré l'aide d'Erwin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dimanche 7 septembre, une demi-heure plus tôt.<strong>_

"Un groupe de titan arrive ! Remontez sur la coline et laissez l'escouade d'attaque s'occuper des titans !" ordonna Erwin. Le groupe de soldat concerné montèrent leur destriers. _Il pleut. Encore,_ pensa la jeune fille.

"Alice, on est dans la même escouade," fit joyeusement Armin tout en gardant son air sérieux. Ces mains tremblaient et l'adolescente était sûre que ce n'était pas à cause du froid où du cheval sur lequel il se trouvait.

"Héhé, ouais, c'est cool," répondit-elle malgré la pression qu'elle avait reçu quelques temps plus tôt. _Le plan de la brèche. Tu ne dois pas te rater. Tu n'es pas la seule à devoir supporter l'espoir de l'humanité, donc ne te rate pas. _"Quand on se sera occupés des titans, on fait le plan de la brèche, c'est ça ?" demanda-t-elle tout en plaçant son casque sur sa tête.

"Oui, les préparatifs sont terminés !" confirma Armin en faisant de même. Alice lui fit un signe et, en même temps que tout le reste de l'escouade d'attaque, sautèrent de leurs chevaux pour utiliser leur nouveaux équipements. _Ils sont beaucoup plus rapides, maintenant qu'il y a de l'électricité. _Ils sortirent leurs lames. L'adolescente suivit le reste du groupe jusqu'à un profond ravin, en bas de la coline. Elle fonça vers un titan et sauta sur son épaule avant de se placer devant l'arrière de sa tête. Elle leva sa lame. _Encore un peu, juste un peu plus ! _Alice lui trancha la nuque. _OUAIS ! C'est la première fois que je tue un titan ! _

Elle se retourna et sauta avant que le corps ne tombe pour s'évaporer. Elle se posa au sol et leva la tête._ Oh merde ! _Jean était emprisonné dans la main d'un titan. _Merde, faut que je me grouille ! _Alice se précipita se posa sur l'énorme poignet et essaya de couper les doigts qui l'encerclaient. Des dents se reférmèrent sur eux et elle ressentit une atroce douleur dans l'épaule._ Je... Je viens de me faire bouffer l'épaule. Et le bras avec. Merde, il faut que je me transforme ! Transforme-toi ! Merde, je dois-_

Jean.

Elle se retourna et ne vit qu'une main, arrachée et traînant par terre. _Non. Non. Non_. Alice se retourna une deuxième fois, paniquée. Elle cherchait Armin. _Il saurait quoi faire, il est intelligent._ Armin, ou quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un. Elle entendit des cris et releva la tête vers la provenance des bruits. Là, en haut de la falaise se trouvait sa mère qui hurlait.

_Maman. _Elle ressentit une douleur encore plus vive que la dernière fois mais beaucoup plus brève avant de ne plus rien sentir du tout. Son torse était séparé du reste de son corps qui se trouvait à présent dans la bouche de ce- _Putain de connard géant et attardé. Maman, j'ai- _

Alice tomba dans ce qui semblait être... le _ravin._

* * *

><p>"Hanji a raison, elle est morte," fit Levi. Il n'était pas calme. Personne ne pouvait être calme : plusieurs soldats venaient de se faire dévorer par des titans, sous les yeux impuissants de leurs alliés perchés en haut de la falaise.<p>

"ALICE ! ALICE ! Alice...! Ugh, Alice, cough, cough... Alice !"

"Ça suffit, rentre dans le camp," fit le petit homme. il ordonna à un soldat de l'amener à la tente de l'infirmerie.

"Hanji ! Levi !" Les deux concernés se retournèrent. "Bousillez-les ! Écrasés-les comme l'aurait fait Alice ! ÉCRASEZ-LES !" Le soldat qui la tenait lui mit la main sur la bouche et l'emmena dans une grande tente.

"J'y compte bien," fit le chef d'escouade en préparant son équipement, ses mains tremblantes à cause la pluie. "Levi, t'as entendu Danaë ?"

"Mmh." Il fit de même. "On a une volonté à accomplir." Hanji se retourna vers son escouade.

"Dîtes à Eren de se préparer ! Il va essayer de soulever les barrières de la brèche !"

"Oui, Hanji-san !" lui répondirent-ils.

* * *

><p>"Tu sais..." Ils avaient neuf ans. Ils étaient couchés. Dans des lits ? Sûrement. Des cris et des pas se faisaient entendre. Il faisait noir mais chaud.<p>

"Tony, tu ne dors pas ?"

"J'aimerai qu'on le découvre..." Les pas se rapprochaient.

"Euh, de quoi ?" Les pas se firent plus _nombreux._

"Le monde extérieur, n'est-ce-pas, _Eren_ ?"

"Quoi ? Eh, Tony ! Pourquoi tu m'appelle Eren? Tu parle en dormant ? C'est quoi cette histoire de monde extérieur ?"

"Ahah, les titans, tu les entends ?" Les pas se firent plus _lourds_. De l'eau commençait à inonder la pièce.

"Tony, il y a de l'eau, il y a de l'eau ! Mince, je...!" L'eau montait très rapidement.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose. Tu te rappelle quand on a enfin vu l'océan ? C'est là que ce qui te hante s'est passé... tu as peur de l'eau depuis ce jour, Eren. Oui, tu avais-"

"Tony ! Comment ça à l'océan ? Qui est Eren ? Pourquoi tu me raconte ce qu'il a fait à l'océan ? Tony, il y a de l'eau ! Elle nous arrive au menton ! Tony, je vais me noyer ! TONY !" Les pas se fondirent dans les bruit de la pièce qui s'était agrandie. Ils étouffaient maintenant dans un océan.

"Ce jour-là, tu avais-"

"TONY !" hurla Alice. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était allongée par terre, dans une flaque. _Qu'est ce que je fous là ?_ Elle eu la réponse à sa question en relevant la tête : de la fumée était produite par ses jambes récemment régénérées. Son escouade lui revint en tête, ainsi que le fait qu'elle avait faillit mourir et que Jean, lui par contre, n'avait pas eu autant de chance. Elle se releva péniblement et s'appuya sur ses coudes.

Elle venait de faire un rêve vraiment très étrange, mais Tony lui avait bel et bien dit lorsqu'ils avaient neuf ans ce qu'il lui avait dit dans son rêve. Certes, il parlait en dormant et lorsqu'Alice lui en avait parlé le jour d'après, il ne se rappelait pas avoir dit ça et ne savait pas qui était Eren mais ce rêve lui apprenait des choses. Sa peur de l'eau n'était donc pas causée par un moment éprouvant de sa vie, mais par un moment qu'Eren avait vécu._ Je vois_. Alice repensa à Jean. _Eh bien, il est mort. _

"Merde, pas encore..." dit-elle. Mais elle savait très bien que c'était inévitable d'avoir un bilan de morts très élevé après une expédition.

"Oui, ils sont presque tous morts." Alice se retourna brusquement vers la voix qui l'avait faite sursauter.

"Armin ?! Qu'est ce que tu..." Il était blessé, et pas qu'un peu. Il avait sa main sur son épaule. _Ah, toi aussi. _"Armin, tu veux de l'aide ?"

"Non. Alice, ta phobie de l'eau." L'adolescente s'était levée pour l'aider à s'assoir au lieu de lui demander comment il le savait puisque c'était évident. "Tu parle en dormant. Tu, aïe ! (elle s'excusa de l'avoir assis trop brutalement) Eh, ils sont presque tous morts en haut."

"Comment tu es arrivé ici ?"

"Je suis tombé. J'ai eu de la chance donc je suis attéris dans l'eau et la chute a été amortie par les corps de ceux qui n'ont pas eu autant de chance que moi."

"Je vois..."

"Alice, tu dois te transformer et aider Eren. Hanji s'est faite dévorée alors tout le monde panique et Levi a du mal a maintenir le calme, même si plus personne n'est calme. Les soldats restants veulent qu'Eren soulève les contours de la brèche tout seul parce qu'ils sont sûrs qu'ils le peut vu qu'il a soulevé un rocher plus lourd que lui-même à Trost. Sauf que-"

"Que ce n'est pas un simple caillou ? Je sais, mais, j'arrive pas à me transformer... J'ai vu des amis se faire bouffer mais j'ai pas assez de volonté, visiblement...Hanji s'est faite bouffée ? J'arrive pas à le croire...Non, c'est pas possible..."

"Dis. À ton avis, pourquoi Tony t'as injecté le sérum ?" fit Armin, le souffle irrégulier. Il commençait à cracher du sang.

"Armin ! Tu-"

"Alice. Réponds-moi." Il la regardai sérieusement, sans ciller. Comment pouvait-il la fixer comme ça alors qu'il était sur le point de mourir ?

"Je...Il savait que... Grâce à la brèche, il s'est rappelé de la vie antérieur que tu as vécu et..."

"Et ?"

"Et il voulait que je détruise la brèche...Mais pourquoi il voulait que ça soit moi ?"

"Je pense que tu étais presque morte quand il t'as mis le sérum. Il voulait te sauver. Je le sais parce que je l'aurai fait, moi."

"Je..."

"Alice, accomplis sa volonté. Accomplis ma volonté. Celle de ta mère. Celle d'Eren. La tienne. La _nôtre_." Armin pris un couteau de sa poche. "Je crois en toi et je sais que tu vas réussir. Donc, c'est la dernière fois que je te vois, et quand je serai en vie, je ne me souviendrai plus de toi. Mais toi si. Alors il faut que je te le dise : J'espère que tu apprendra à nager et que, avec Tony qui est ma réincarnation, vous irez voir l'océan. J'espère que vous irez voyager dans le monde entier." Il se poignarda dans l'estomac avant de s'écrouler. Quand l'adolescente se précipita vers lui et lui releva la tête, il avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il était visiblement mort. À cet instant, un éclair surgit : Eren venait sûrmenent de se tansformer. Elle rigola. _Je délire. Un camarade est mort et je ris. Je deviens folle. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_ Elle se souvint avoir dit ça, il y a longtemps. À des personnes de sa classe. _Oui, c'est ça, j'étais en CM2. J'avais eu une salle note en allemand. Ils se sont moqués et je les ai tapés. Ce jour-là, les élèves des autres classes commençaient à me crier dessus, comme d'habitude, sauf que cette fois, les professeurs s'y étaient mis aussi. "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?" leur criai-je. Beaucoup s'en foutaient, mais quelques personnes m'ont répondu._

_"Tu sais pas nager mais tu m'a noyé dans l'eau !" Une voix aigüe._

_"Tu as frappé mon fils !" Un parent d'élève. _

_"Tu fous le bordel dans ma classe !" Une voix plus grave._

_"Tu veux tuer ? Tu veux nous tuer ?"_

_"Tu-"_

_"Tu a deux océans verts à la place des yeux." Une voix douce. Tony. "J'aime bien ton caractère parce que quand on fait partie de tes amis, on se sent en sécurité."_

_En sécurité, Tony ? T'es putain de mort ! Par ma faute ! Je t'ai tué, Tony ! Armin aussi est mort ! Jean aussi ! Jim aussi ! Hanji aussi ! Tout le monde putain ! Tout le monde est mort et- _Elle sursauta. Elle venait d'entendre Tony rire, dans un coin de sa tête.

_"T'es pas morte, toi, Alice."_

_"_Ouais..."_ Et alors ? _

_"Et alors, qu'est ce que tu fiche ? Et si tu faisait comme avant ? Et si tu pensais un peu plus à toi, comme avant ? Et si tu arrêtais de te cacher et de te lamenter sur son sort ? Et si tu ignorais ta malchance, comme avant ?" Il continuait de rigoler. "Tu veux tuer, Alice ?"_

"La ferme. Ta gueule, Tony. Ta gueule..."

"Et si tu accomplissais notre volonté ?" Venait de lui dire Tony. Elle mis un certain temps à se rendre compte qu'elle venait de prononcer les mots à voix haute. Alice leva la tête vers le ciel gris. En haut du ravin, des soldats criaient : ils l'avaient vue. Elle pu reconnaître Levi qui venait de tuer un titan. Les soldats criaient toujours quelque chose qu'elle mit du temps à comprendre. Mais elle finit tout de même par reconnaître les mots qu'on lui criaient : _Transforme toi et grogne pour qu'on sache si tu es en vie._ Ils voulaient qu'elle leur confirme qu'elle était vivante.

_Grogne._

_Grogne ta colère._

_Hurle ta colère et écrase, détruis ceux qui t'emmerdent._

* * *

><p>"Vas-y, Eren ! Tu peux y arriver !" Cria Mikasa. Visiblement pas. Le haut du corps de sa forme de titan venait de se détacher du reste. Il venait de déplacer les contours de la brèche de quelques centimètres. "Où est Armin ?" demanda-t-elle tout bas, inquiète.<p>

"Mikasa, Sasha," fit Levi, qui venait d'arriver. "Ça avance ?"

"Pas vraiment..."

"Caporal !" s'écria Sasha. "J'entends des pas !"

"Mais non, j'entends rien," dit Connie, "et- Ah oui, le sixième sens de Sasha..."

"Merde, c'est pas bon," fit un soldat.

"Giles ?!" S'étonna Christa. "Tu n'étais pas dans l'escouade d'Alice ?!"

"Alice est morte." Il se tourna vers Mikasa. "Armin aussi. Il est tombé dans le ravin."

L'expression de la jeune fille se dégrada. Leur trio ne serait plus jamais un trio ? Armin était mort ? Et lespoir de l'humanité qu'était Alice aussi ? Impensable. Mikasa tenait le coup, elle. Mais Eren ? Elle était perdue dans ses pensées Lorsque Giles se fit encerclé par les doigts d'une main géante : un titan s'apprêtait à le manger et d'autres se ruèrent vers eux. C'etait la fin. Levi libera Giles après avoir tué le titan qui tenait prisonnier son subordonné. Il se retourna vers le groupe de titan. Ils étaient treize. Mikasa trancha la nuque du premier et Levi tua les deux suivants avant que la jeune fille ne soit à court de gaz. Quand le caporal leva ses lames, il s'apprêta à faire face au premier des dix titans qu'il restaient mais n'eu pas le temps d'agir.

Le titan venait de faire littéralement projeté par un titan bien plus grand, celui d'Eren. Tous les autres titans se précipitèrent vers lui et commencrèrent à le mordre avant de se figer. Ils commencèrent à s'arracher les yeux puis à s'entretuer, n'accordant plus aucune attention à Eren. Plusieurs titans s'écroulèrent et commencèrent à sevaporer après s'être suicidés et les restants furent écrasés par un grand titan aux yeux verts, mais ce n'était pas celui d'Eren. Le titan rugit sauvagement.

"Alice !" Cria Danaë de soulagement, sortie de la tente d'infirmerie après avoir reconnu le rugissement de la forme de titan de sa fille.

"Elle est vivante ?!"

Le titan d'Alice couru vers la brèche et commença à soulever les bords, à l'aide d'Eren.

"Allez, vous pouvez y arriver," cria Christa.

"Ouais ! Allez-y, go !" Hurlèrent Sasha et Connie.

La brèche spatio-temporelle se souleva de quelques mètres, accompagnée des contours de cristal. Les deux titans aux yeux verts forcerent et la soulevèrent encore plus haut en grognant. Leurs membres ne tenaient plus et commençaient à se déchiqueter et la brèche fut à presque 15 mètres du sol lorsque leurs corps lachèrent complètement. Les contours en cristaux s'ecraserent sur le sol avant de se briser en plusieurs morceaux. À cet instant, les cris de victoire fusèrent mais se noyèrent rapidement dans une bourrasque qui venait de se lever. Alice sentit son corps se paralyser avant de ne plus rien sentir. C'était le noir complet.

* * *

><p>"Alice !"<p>

"Mhh...?" _C'est bon, j'ai détruis la brèche ? Ou sont Mikas et Levi ? Et Eren ? Et Sasha ?_

"Je vois que ce que je te dis t'intéresse beaucoup." Alice ouvrit de grands yeux.

"Tony ?!"

"Euh... Oui ? Attends tu t'es carrément endormie pendant que je parlai ?! Tu-" il se coupa parce que son amie venait de le prendre dans ses bras. "Alice, tu vas bien ? C'est rare venant de toi..."

"Ta gueule Tony, ta gueule." Elle pleurait. Tony ne comprenait pas la situation mais ne posa pas de questions. Alice finit par essuyer ses joues et se redressa : le bateau venait d'arriver.

"Dis, t'es sûre que ça va bien ?"

"Oui." Elle fit une pause. "Aujourd'hui est le départ de notre nouvelle vie. Je vais essayer d'apprendre à nager. Toi, prépare bien ton cul, parce qu'on va voyager, et pas qu'un peu. Compris, Arm- non, Tony ?"

"O-oui. Compris !" Et il la rejoignit, le sourire au lèvres.

* * *

><p>C'est donc la fin de ce cha- sans blagues, on sait, on s'en fout. Bon, bref. C'est le dernier chapitre eh ouiii.<p>

Bref, (je dis vraiment trop souvent bref) portez vous bien et soyez heureux toute la journée en vous réveillant avec _**DON'T LOOSE YOUR WAY **_(je me rappelle plus du titre) de Mika Kobayashi dans Kill La Kill parce que quand on se lève avec ce soundtrack on a envie de courir et de danser tout nu dans la rue (s'il vous plait ne me dîtes pas que je suis la seule) :va pleurer dans la cave:

Non, sérieusement, j'espère que cette fan fiction vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas a mettre des reviews et si ce n'est pas le cas, faîtes-le moi savoir pour que je m'améliore ! Merci pour ceux qui ont lu jusqu'à la fin parce que ça me fait vraiment plaisiiiiiir. Je risque de commencer d'autres fanfics pour ceux qui sont intéressés mais je vais plus me situer dans la romance que dans l'aventure, je pense. Bref, merciiiii et à bientôt !


End file.
